Heredera de un obscuro secreto
by Imari Malfoy Vampire
Summary: Ella tenía un pasado del que no sabía nada. Durante años fue aislada en una torre para salvarla de un destino, pero la amistad y el amor llegaran a su vida a rescatarla. Pero ¿y si su destino fuera ser la enemiga mortal de aquellos que la ayudaron?
1. Ire a Hogwarts

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>La tarde era cálida, brillaba el solo y todo apuntaba a que sería un día glorioso y perfecto para todos en Londres.<p>

Incluso un joven de 16 años, ojos verdes y cabello color azabache, era capaz de ver eso.

Harry Potter, era un mago, joven y prometedor, que se había enfrentado en varias ocasiones al mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia: Lord Voldemort.

Había finalizado ya su 5° año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Un año, que después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory, había sido bastante tranquilo. Inusualmente tranquilo en el mundo mágico, porque el mundo muggle, lucía igual que antes.

Harry se encontraba descansando en el patio de la casa de sus tíos en Privet Drive. Algo poco común en él, ya que siempre aparecía Dudley, su primo para arruinarlo todo.

Pero no ese día, dentro de poco Harry se iría a terminar sus vacaciones de verano en la Madriguera, hogar de la numerosa y alegra familia Weasley.

Y mientras nuestro héroe, soñaba despierto con sus futuros días de verano lejos de los Dursley y en cierta jovencita de largo cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules, la paz se veía interrumpida entro lugar lejos de él.

Las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts eran frías, ahora que todos los estudiantes se encontraban de vacaciones, todo era silencio total. Bueno casi total…

-¿Por qué no puedo asistir a Hogwarts, Minerva?- gemía una chica de corto y ondulado cabello rubio, adornado con varios mechones en color rosa, y expresivos ojos verdes. Era delgada y de rasgos finos. Y pesar de su delicado aspecto, era terca como ella sola.

-Pero querida, tú ya vas a Hogwarts- fue la respuesta de la vieja mujer.

La chica hizo un mohín y miro exasperada a la profesora que caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos con la ojiverde pisándole sus talones. Aunque la chica mas parecía que iba brincando de un lado a otro del ancho corredor. Su demanda era la misma cada año, pero siempre le era rechazada por su condición. Pero este año lo lograría, después de todo a sus 16 años, ya era casi toda una mujer.

-No me refería a eso, de verdad quiero ir a Hogwarts con los demás estudiantes- suplicó la joven mirando a la profesora con ojos de ternura, muy similares a los de los cachorros.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Tea, no insistas- finalizo la educadora- después de todo esa decisión no me compete a mi

-Prometo portarme bien Minerva, por favor…

-El día en que usted se porte bien Parkergold, ese día de seguro los trols serán capaces de ser seres civilizados- dijo una voz a sus espaldas con un tono lento y odioso

La chica volteo a ver quien la había nombrado, aunque conocía perfecto ese timbre de voz. En su cara se dibujo una cara de disgusto mezclada con una enigmática sonrisa. Ahora si estaba segura, lograría ingresar a Hogwarts al curso ordinario así fuera ultimo que hiciera en su corta vida.

-Severus, siempre tan amable- dijo ella en un tono sarcástico- Si yo quiero entrar a Hogwarts lo hare. Ya estoy grande y sé que mi padre dará su consentimiento.

Diciendo esta la chica salió corriendo dejando tras de sí (muy detrás de sí) a los dos instructores. McGonagall dio un suspiro y Snape respingo la nariz, ahora nadie podía detener a esa joven de lograr sus propósitos y menos si era dichos propósitos eran comunicados al director Albus Dumbledore, quien se desvivía prácticamente por tener a esa joven feliz y libre de toda preocupación que pudiera afectarla.

La joven corrió por los pasillos con toda la velocidad que podían brindarle sus delgadas y bien torneadas piernas. Pasaba volando al lado de los ventanales sin prestar atención con lo que la rodeaba.

McGonagall y Snape se iban a arrepentir de haber dudado de sus capacidades.

Con la respiración agitada por fin pudo llegar a la puerta de la oficina del director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, y arreglando un poco su desaliñada vestimenta y acomodando con las manos su cabello se acerco a la entrada y con voz clara y fuerte pronuncio la contraseña: "strudel de manzana".

La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada se giro para darle paso a la joven que entro y tan pronto la hizo la entrada se cerro y comenzó a dar de vueltas con todo y la chica que comenzó a marearse un poco.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas y un nudo el estomago, la rubia entro en la oficina, pero ahora su seguridad se había desvanecido por el temor de que el directivo le negara la entrada a Hogwarts en el curso normal. Otra vez

-Tea, has llegado. Te esperaba- dijo el anciano maestro cuando vio a la niña y le indico una de las sillas para que tomara asiento- se a que vienes, y se cuanto anhelas esto. Solo te dire una cosa…

La voz de Dumbledore, siempre amable y divertida ahora tenía un tono serio que hizo que la rubia cerrara sus ojos con fuerza esperando la negativa a su deseo.

-Compartirás la habitación con los premios anuales de este año y tendrás un servicio de niñera, como se que lo llamaras, conformado por mis estudiantes de mayor confianza y que cuidaran de ti. Dile a Minerva que te acompañe al callejón Diagon a comprar tus útiles para tu 6° año es el curso normal…y bienvenida a Hogwarts

Tea, tardo unos segundos en digerir la información para luego comenzar a brincar y saltar por todo el despacho

-Iré a Hogwarts, Iré a Hogwarts- canturreaba ella por todos lados una y otra vez

Mientras el director la mira feliz, ella solo pensaba que de ahora en lo adelante todo sería perfecto. Era claro que la adivinación no era uno de sus dotes

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**


	2. La alumna nueva

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

Sin duda alguna, en la vida de Tea, era el día más feliz de su vida…

Había ingresado a Hogwarts y ahora después de 16 años de vida por fin veía algo diferente a su hogar en el castillo. Y a pesar de que su compañía no era la más agradable de todo Londres mágico, se hace lo que se puede.

La joven de cabellos rubios, brincaba de un lado a otro por todo el callejón Diagon, arrastrando a la profesora Minerva McGonagall detrás de ella de tienda en tienda.

Primero compraron todos los útiles de la joven: pergaminos y tinta, ya que lo demás ella ya lo poseía, como su varita. Una varita de cerezo con el núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, elástica, de color azul verdoso y con una longitud de 15 pulgadas.

También le compro una lechuza enana de plumas color beige, a la que ella nombro: Firieth.

Después de tener todo lo de la lista, la tortura para McGonagall comenzó: recorrer todas las tiendas de ropa para armar su uniforme.

Debido a que ella no pertenecía a ninguna casa, su uniforme debía ser diferente y especial. Unos zapatos negros de taco, tres minifaldas tableadas en color gris obscuro, calentadores blancos, 4 pares de calcetas con los colores distintivos de cada casa (amarillo, rojo, azul y verde) una capa, dos túnicas negras, tres chalecos gris obscuro con el escudo de Hogwarts, 3 camisas blancas y 4 corbatas lisas igual de cada color.

Sin duda después de ver tanta ropa, a la institutriz casi le da un ataque. No comprendía el porqué darle tanto dinero a una joven para cumplir sus caprichos. Por que la cosa no paró ahí, después de eso, recorrió cada tienda para decorar su nueva habitación y renovar su ropa casual.

Las semanas pasaron rápidas y antes de que se dieran cuentas ya era el primer día de clases.

El tren llego puntual, y como siempre, Hagrid estaba esperando para conducir a los estudiantes al castillo. Pero esta vez era algo diferente, ya que cierta joven esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del tren.

-Tea, por Merlín, deja de dar vueltas de un lado para otro- comento divertido Hagrid- pareces dragón enjaulado. Mira ya llega el tren

El trió dorado bajo del tren, ya con sus túnicas escolares puestas y al ver al guardabosques corrieron a saludarlo, pero vieron a una chica que corría de un lado a otro como buscando algo.

El primero en llegar fue Harry Potter, que corrió a abrazar y saludar a su amigo, seguido de Ron y Hermione, que venían peleando como siempre. Después de platicar sobre sus veranos y compartir algunas experiencias con Hagrid. Algo inesperado sucedió.

A unos cuantos pasos, la joven rubia empezó a toser de una forma estridente, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

-¿Tea?- exclamo Hagrid preocupado, cuando vio a la joven tropezarse y caer al piso- ¡Tea! ¡Tea!

Los tres amigos salieron corriendo tras el semigigante a ver que le había ocurrido a esa joven, pero al llegar ya había alguien a su lado, acariciándole la espalda y hablando con ella de forma dulce y comprensiva.

Cuando Hagrid y los demás llegaron a su lado, Draco Malfoy los miro de forma despectiva

-¿Se supone que de esta forma la cuidas?-exclamo el rubio al ver a Hagrid y poniéndose de pie- Espera a que Dumbledore sepa de esto, no puedo creer tanta irresponsabilidad…

-Draco- lo interrumpió la joven con la voz entrecortada por su respiración agitada- estoy bien… ayúdame… te contare todo de… camino al castillo… no te enojes… te arrugaras pronto si sigues así

Draco sonrió de lado y cargo en brazos a la chica, pero al pasar al lado de Harry y compañía solo miro a Hagrid y con voz lenta y enojada murmuro: "agradece que ella está bien" y los dos se fueron perdiendo entre la noche.

-¿Esa quien era?-pregunto Ron

-Vallan al castillo, lo entenderán todo- finalizo Hagrid, preocupado y perdiéndose entre la noche.

Mientras el trió dorado, avanzaba en medio de la noche buscando un carruaje con un thestral que pudiera llevarlos al castillo. Al final encontraron uno que abordaron en compañía de Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

Los 5 amigos conversaban muy animadamente acerca de diversos temas, las clases, las vacaciones y las criaturas imaginarias de Luna.

-¿Quién era la chica de hace rato?- pregunto Ginny, fijando su vista en la venta, pero al percatarse de que todos la miraron extrañados prosiguió- En la estación, la que estaba con Malfoy…

-No lo sé- respondió Harry- pero Hagrid estaba preocupado por ella, y Malfoy estaba furioso porque ella se lastimo. Pensé que solo se quería asimismo

-Pues ya vimos que no, pero me quisiera saber quién es- respondió Luna con un tono indiferente

Pero Hermione, en cambio iba en silencio recordando cosas.

_Flash Back_

Era el tercer año de Hogwarts y la castaña de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger iba por los pasillos caminando hacia la biblioteca. Pero su pequeño recorrido, se vio interrumpido al encontrarse a las víboras de Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass. Quienes al ver a la ojiambar sonrieron de forma maliciosa y comenzaron a seguirla y molestarla.

-¿A dónde vas ratita de biblioteca?- gritaban las chicas a coro y luego se ponían a reír a carcajadas

Pero lo que ambas chicas jamás se esperaron, fue que una cubeta enorme llena de una sustancia viscosa y verde les cayera encima.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse de sus agresoras. Al ver esto y estar totalmente humillada, Pansy saco su varita dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo contra la castaña pero su varita voló lejos cuando un hechizo de Expelliarmus.

Una risa se oyó de los labios de una niña de cabello negro azache que poseía un largo mechón rubio como fleco. Que de un brinco bajo, desde una viga del techo desde donde ataco a la Slytherin, hasta situarse enfrente de Hermione.

-¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño? Par de abusivas- grito la jovencita ojiverde con una mira tan fría e intimidante como las que ponía el profesor Snape.

Ante esto, ambas chicas caminaron por el pasillo hacia su sala común con toda la dignidad que tenían después de ser bañadas en baba verde. Cuando se fueron la salvadora de Hermione se volteo hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Tea… ¿Y tú?

Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera responder, cierto chico rubio de penetrantes ojos grises llego, furioso y tomando a Tea por la muñeca se la llevo arrastrando mientras mascullaba: "Fuera, te escapaste otra vez"

_Fin del Flash back_

-Tea… suspiro Hermione

-¿Tu sabes algo de ella, Mione?-pregunto Harry, al escuchar a su amiga pronunciar su nombre con un suspiro

-Y cómo voy a saberlo- respondió ella al ver que todos la miraban fijamente- es solo una alumna nueva y ya…

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**


	3. Premios anuales

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>-¿Tu sabes algo de ella, Mione?-pregunto Harry, al escuchar a su amiga pronunciar su nombre con un suspiro<p>

-Y cómo voy a saberlo- respondió ella al ver que todos la miraban fijamente- es solo una alumna nueva y ya…

El resto del camino, todos los chicos permanecieron en silencio, un silencio un tanto incomodo y todo motivado por la curiosidad de saber quién era la chica de la estación. Una joven con una vestimenta extraña: una minifalda tableada gris obscuro, calcetas rojas hasta la rodilla, calentadores blancos, zapatillas de tacón corto en color negro, un chaleco gris obscuro con el emblema de Hogwarts, corbata roja, un listo rojo en su cabello y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos.

Cuando por fin el carruaje se detuvo ante las puertas del castillo, los amigos caminaron al gran comedor en donde la Gran Selección se llevaría a cabo.

Las grandes puertas del comedor se abrieron ante Harry, el sonrió. Todo estaba como él lo recordaba, las risas y la alegría de iniciar un nuevo año. Miro la mesa de profesores en donde faltaba la profesora McGonagall, seguramente ella estaba con los niños de primer año. El ojiverde recorrió con su vista todo el salón, pero tampoco estaban presentes Draco Malfoy y la chica del acceso de tos.

Pero Harry ya no pudo seguir escudriñando con la mirada, ya que en ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron, dándole paso a la profesora Minerva McGonagall que encabezaba un grupo de 40 niños de 11 años, todos ellos entre asombrados y asustados. El peli azabache sonrió al recordar cuando el llego a Hogwarts por primera vez. Tomo asiento entre sus amigos y miro atentamente a la selección. Al final había diez chicos en cada casa.

El profesor Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie y su voz se oyó amplificada por todo el salón, atrayendo la atención al frente de todos los chicos.

-Buenas noches estudiantes y bienvenidos a un año más aquí en Hogwarts- dijo el profesor con una cara dulce y amigable- me alegra verlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, en esta su segunda casa. Antes de iniciar con el banquete quisiera dar unos anuncios. El primero, es para darle la bienvenida a una chica que estará este año estudiando con nosotros su sexto año, por causas fuera de nuestro control esta chica no ingresara a ninguna casa pero convivirá con todos ustedes. Espero la traten bien y la ayuden a integrarse, demos la bienvenida a la señorita Lillith Atenea Parkergold…

La gran puerta se volvió a abrir dándole paso a la jovencita de cabello rubio. Ella avanzo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero la expresión de sus ojos era la misma de los chicos de primero: asustada y nerviosa. Camino por el pasillo y se situó frente a la mesa de los profesores, desde con una leve reverencia saludo a sus futuros compañeros y se situó en la mesa entre la profesora Sinistra y Madame Pomfrey. Esta última le dio a tomar una poción color verde azulada.

-También quiero presentarles a los dos premios anuales de este año- prosiguió el director mirando a todos sus alumnos tras sus gafas de media luna- La señorita Hermione Granger y el joven Draco Malfoy.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incomodo. ¿Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin juntos? Esa era una broma de muy mal gusto, Tea aplaudía con fuerza y al ver a Hermione le giño un ojo.

Por lo menos alguien celebraba como Dios manda, pero eso era por que no conocía a nadie.

Poco a poco los demás aplaudimos y Hermione sonrió incomoda por la situación. Draco tenía cara de lanzar una maldición imperdonable a la primera persona que se atreviera a burlarse de el por ser Premio Anual, junto con la sangre sucia.

-Ahora, y como parece que no nos duran- prosiguió en Dumbledore- quiero presentarles a la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, Nymphadora Tonks.

Tonks se levanto y saludo a todos con la mano. Los alumnos la miraban sorprendidos por su cabello rosa chicle, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione rieron por lo bajo. Si Tonks iba a ser maestra, la clase sería muy divertida.

Después de volverles a advertir que el Bosque Prohibido seguía estando prohibido todos comenzaron a cenar entre bromas. Por ser el primer día todos abandonaron juntos el comedor siguiendo a Ron y a Hermione, que eran los prefectos de Gryffindor.

-Hermione, Hermione- gritaba una chica que alzaba la mano para que la vieran. El trió dorado se detuvo y con ellos todos los Gryffindor que abrieron un pasillo para que Tea pudiera pasar.

La chica llego corriendo y cuando alcanzo a los chicos empezó a respirar agitadamente y se normalizo sola.

-Santo Cielo, si que caminan rápido- dijo mirando a los chicos- Que suerte que te alcance y bueno al menos ahora se tu nombre. Me da gusto verte pero te tengo noticias…

-¿No que no la conocías Hermione?- pregunto Ron entre asombrado y molesto

-Oficialmente acabo de conocerla, es solo que hace tiempo la vi un día y la ayude con unas chicas de Slytherin… Patty y Daniela- explico Tea apresuradamente

-Pansy y Daphne- la corrigió la castaña

-Como sea, me da igual- exclamo la rubia moviendo sus manos

-Déjame presentarte- dijo Hermione, haciendo uso de sus buenos modales- El es Ron Weasley.

El pelirrojo estrecho la mano de la joven, levemente apenado

-Encantada

-Y el es Harry Potter- dijo la castaña señalando a su otro amigo

A Tea, en ese momento su expresión cambio, de una sincera sonrisa a una cara de asombro y seria le tomo la mano

-Un gusto, Potter

-Ahora si, ¿Qué te pasa Tea?

-Lo que pasa, es que… ya no dormirás en la sala de Gryffindor…

-¡¿QUE?

-Los Premios Anuales, tienen su propia sala común. Las buenas noticias es que sigues siendo prefecta, tus cosas ya han sido trasladadas para allá y que yo viviré contigo y con Draco- la ojiverde trato de poner su mejor sonrisa por que el ambiente se sentía tenso- Además debemos irnos. Draco nos espera en el comedor para ir a nuestra sala

Hermione bufo molesta y abrazo a sus amigos deseándoles buenas noches, luego tomando a Tea por las muñecas comenzó arrastrarla de vuelta al gran comedor. Aunque a la mitad del recorrido recordó que Ron aun no sabía la contraseña nueva y regreso corriendo a decírsela.

Mientras Draco y Tea la esperaban en el gran comedor

-Drake, ya quita esa cara, pareces amargado. Que no te da gusto que este aquí- le dijo la chica colgándosele del brazo

-Casi mueres hace rato- protesto él y ella puso los ojos en blanco y la miro divertido- está bien, solo tú me harás llevadera la situación de compartir sala común con la rata de biblioteca

-No digas eso, no sabes lo que puede ocurrir si convives con alguien mucho tiempo. Te puedes enamorar

-Soy la única persona de tú edad con la que convives y aun así tu no te enamoraste de mi- dijo él mirándola seductoramente y acorralándola contra la pared

-Lamento interrumpir- carraspeo Hermione- pero ya es tarde y debemos llegar a nuestra sala común antes de que Filch nos encuentre

Draco la miro despectivamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la castaña

-Draco… es por acá- le grito Tea, señalando un pasillo- "esto va a ser difícil"- se dijo para sí, antes de empezar a caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a: Aby-Penita y a Giselle Lestrange por sus comentarios. Espero les guste la historia<br>**

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**


	4. Conviviendo contigo

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

-Soy la única persona de tu edad con la que convives y aun así tú no te enamoraste de mi- dijo Draco mirando a Tea seductoramente y acorralándola contra la pared

-Lamento interrumpir- carraspeo Hermione- pero ya es tarde y debemos llegar a nuestra sala común antes de que Filch nos encuentre

Draco la miro despectivamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la castaña

-Draco… es por acá- le grito Tea, señalando un pasillo- "esto va a ser difícil"- se dijo para sí, antes de empezar a caminar.

Todo iba en silencio mientras hicieron su recorrido hasta la torre norte, La entrada la custodiaba un retrato de Morgana le Fay, quien lucía un vestido azul marino y llevaba un cuervo en su mano izquierda. Al ver a los jóvenes con voz seductora y pausada les pregunto la contraseña

- c'est la vie- dijo Tea con voz clara y fuerte.

El retrato se hizo a un lado dejando de ver una sala enorme con chimenea, sillones. Tres mesas llenas de libros, una marcada con el nombre de cada quien y un piano. Al fondo había una escalera que conducía a tres habitaciones. Y debajo de las escaleras había un puerta más pequeña que conducía al baño.

-La de la derecha es tuya Hermione, la de la izquierda es de Draco y la del centro es mía. ¿Alguna duda?

Los otros dos chicos negaron con la cabeza y Tea sonrió aun más

-Bueno me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Hermione- dijo abrazando a la castaña y dándole un meso en la mejilla- Buenas noches Drake- comento abuzándolo fuertemente, él beso su frente y ella salió corriendo.

-Es muy enérgica ¿no?- pregunto Hermione como si nada después de que la rubia cerrara su puerta

-Aclaremos algo Granger, no porque estemos aquí seremos amigos- exclamo furioso Draco- si accedí fue porque Atenea me lo pidió, pero hay algo que necesito que sepas

-Malfoy, no quiero saber si estas enamorado de ella ni ser tu confidente

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Ella es como mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga. Lo que quiero decirte es sobre ella y la razón por la que estamos aquí.

-¿Cuál es?

-Ella está enferma, por eso no asistía a clases. No sé como convenció a todos de hacerlo. Estamos aquí para cuidarla y ver que nada le pase. Dumbledore se los comunicara a ti y tus amigos, San Potter y la comadreja mañana- luego volteo a verla con una media sonrisa en su rostro- si te hablo bien es para que ella no sufra por ver que nos pelamos y solo eso.

Diciendo esto Draco subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto dejando a la Gryffindor en la sala por su actitud. ¿Draco sentía afecto verdadero por un ser humano que no fuera el mismo?

-Buenas noches Granger- dijo Draco antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione sonrió, después de todo si alguien tan arrogante como Draco podía sentir afecto por alguien, no todo ser tan malo.

Al día siguiente unos golpecitos insistentes la despertaron y después pudo escuchar una voz, al reconocerla se rió y se levanto.

-Drake… Drake… ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Levante de una buena vez!- al oír la puerta Atenea se volteo y sonrió al ver a Hermione- Herms que bueno que ya te levantaste. Buenos días.

Atenea tenía ya puesto su uniforme, solo que esta vez todos sus accesorios eran verdes. Al verla Hermione sonrió y después de saludarla se metió a bañar mientras ella seguía tratando de despertar al rubio de ojos grises.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! Te advierto que si tú no sales yo voy a entrar- grito la chica exasperada y con una nota de diversión en la voz- 1… 2... 3… 4… 5… listo o no… entraré

Cumpliendo su amenaza la rubia entro y pudo ver a su amigo profundamente dormido. Le causo ternura verlo así, pero la escuela era la escuela. Camino hasta los grandes ventanales y con un movimiento de varita abrió las cortinas de par en par.

La luz que se coló por la ventana despertó súbitamente a Draco que grito al ver a Atenea ahí.

Hermione salió del baño ya con su uniforme medio puesto, llevaba la falda y la camisa con dos botones desabrochados, y escucho los gritos. Así que se asomo a ver qué pasaba.

Y fue cuando al verlo se perdió completamente. Draco estaba desnudo del torso para arriba y la castaña se le quedo mirando embobada. Y es que el rubio sí que tenía un muy buen cuerpo.

-¿Estás loca Tea? ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar tan temprano a mi cuarto y encima de esa forma?- le espetó el rubio- si querías verme desnudo, bastaba con que lo dijeras

-No digas tonterías Drake y metete a bañar- se rio la joven- Es mi primer día de clases y mi primera clase es de pociones con los de Slytherin y no voy a dejar que lo arruines. Vamos camina

Ella lo empezó a empujar para sacarlo de la habitación, sin prestar atención a Hermione. Pero Draco si la vio y cuando iba a pensar en un insulto para ella y por espiarlos, su mirada se clavo en sus ojos y en que sin el sweater se podía apreciar su figura. Sin quererlo su vista bajo de lo que el considero unos encantadores ojos hasta la abertura de su camisa.

Tea los miro fijamente a ambos y aunque rara vez había salido de su torre y no tenía otros amigos que Draco y un chico que desapareció hace años… supo que estaba pasando y decidió hacerla de Cupido.

Ella carraspeo suavemente obligando a la pareja a voltear a verla y cuando ellos cayeron en la cuenta de la situación, tanto como Hermione como Draco se sonrojaron.

Él bajo las escaleras para entrar el baño, mientras Tea miraba suspicazmente a Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Nada, nada. Apúrate a arreglarte, hay que ir a desayunar.

Hermione entro a su cuarto y Tea bajo las escaleras y se acomodo en un sillón a esperar a sus amigos.

Después de un rato los 3 iban camino al Gran Comedor, con la chica rubia en medio y colgada de los brazos de ambos Premios Anuales. Quien no los conociera hubiera jurado que eran amigos de toda la vida.

-Señorita Parkergold…- le hablo Snape al verla pasar- no olvide que la clase de Pociones es en la mazmorra, es después del desayuno y no acepto retardos

-No te preocupes Sev…-comenzó a decir la chica, pero al ver la cara del maestro que la miraba fijamente y con enfado lo pensó mejor - Quiero decir, profesor Snape. No se preocupe, llegare a tiempo y con una gran entrada.

-Precisamente a eso temo, Parkergold- y dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a su alumno predilecto Draco Malfoy continuo- y usted señor Malfoy, valla con cuidado de las malas influencias- y desapareció por el pasillo.

Tea se hizo la indignada y luego se soltó a reír recordando que solo Dumbledore sabía que su mejor amigo era Malfoy.

A la entrada del comedor los tres se despidieron asintiendo con la cabeza y entraron. Cada uno en su mesa, pero esta vez la chica de ojos verdes se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de la señora Pomfrey y sus pociones para la salud. Después de todo ella se sentía bien. Además desde lugar podía ver las muchas miradas que Hermione y Draco se lanzaban.

-Valla, después de todo, no será tan malo- pensó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**


	5. Simplemente no te soporto

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

A la entrada del comedor los tres se despidieron asintiendo con la cabeza y entraron. Cada uno en su mesa, pero esta vez la chica de ojos verdes se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de la señora Pomfrey y sus pociones para la salud. Después de todo ella se sentía bien. Además desde lugar podía ver las muchas miradas que Hermione y Draco se lanzaban.

-Valla, después de todo, no será tan malo- pensó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y picara

Al terminar el desayuno, Todos los alumnos se pararon para ir a su clase, Tea se colgó del brazo de Draco, quien no se incomodo, aunque Pansy estaba a punto de estallar del coraje.

-Ron, Hermione…-dijo la rubia la pasar a su lado- Lindo día

La chica no se molesto en notar a Harry, y aunque lo vio se siguió derecho. El trió dorado la vio alejarse pero nadie dijo nada.

Cuando Hermione reviso nuevamente su horario, se sorprendió. Tenían pociones con los de Slytherin. Rápidamente los tres caminaron a las mazmorras, pero al llegar solo las serpientes estaban sentados ¿Y Tea?

El profesor Snape entro al salón y lo recorrió con la vista, mientras todos los estudiantes se sentaban.

-Valla, parecer ser que la señorita Parkergold, no nos acompañara hoy- con una torcida sonrisa, camino hacia su escritorio- abran su libro en la página…

Pero no pudo continuar porque una lluvia de serpientes cayó sobre ellos, obligándolos a gritar y ocultarse de ellas.

Una, especialmente grande, cayó sobre la mesa de Ron, Harry y Hermione. Era una serpiente de cascabel que los miraba fijamente.

-Atenea Parkergold, sal inmediatamente de donde estas- grito Snape, tratando de agarrar algunas de las escurridizas criaturas y salvar a sus alumnos.

La chica brinco desde una de las vigas del techo, cayendo grácilmente sobre una de las mesas, con una sonrisa y con un movimiento de su varitas todas desaparecieron, todas menos la serpiente de cascabel.

-Son solo una ilusión profesor- dijo ella en un tono de voz inocentemente- todas menos esa, claro está.

Y lentamente se acerco siseando algo a la serpiente que ni se inmuto.

El tono de su voz se endureció, y aunque nadie le entendía por qué hablaba pársel, era obvio que le disgustaba que no la obedeciera.

Volvió a sisear, esta vez más fuerte pero la serpiente no se movió, y luego Harry le hablo suavemente y luego los dos miraron a la chica.

Arrastrándose lentamente la serpiente camino hasta su dueña. Pero ella ya estaba tan furiosa que apunto la varita y pronuncio un hechizo entre dientes, Draco corrió y le quito la varita pero era demasiado tarde y solo pudieron ver a la cascabel ardiendo en lamas.

-Parkergold- grito Snape

-Lo sé, lo sé… ya lo sé- dijo la chica- Ya me voy. Estaré en la dirección

Tea salió por las mazmorras no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría y llena de coraje.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- le pregunto ron a Hermione, pero ella solo alzo los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

El resto del día transcurrió sin percances, la chica volvió a sus clases con Draco y con Hermione, pero era raro verla tan callada.

Después de la comida, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron llamados por la profesora McGonagall a la dirección del director Albus Dumbledore.

-Siéntense jóvenes- les dijo el director en cuanto entraron- Se preguntaran por que los llame y debo decirles que es una cuestión muy delicada y necesitaba de mis alumnos de más confianza.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- pregunto Harry preocupado

-Es algo delicado Harry, mas no grave- continuo Dumbledore- es sobre Atenea

-Si es sobre lo de la clase de pociones- comenzó a decir Ron- no tuvimos nada que ver, ella soltó a esas criaturas y ella sola las hizo desaparecer

-Lo sé, joven Weasley, lo sé- se rio el anciano- no sé cómo fue que esa broma le pareció divertido, pero se habrán dado cuenta del gran poder que tiene…

Hermione asintió con la cabeza al igual que Harry, Ron solo bufo

-Pero ese poder es la causa de su mal- continuo el maestro- ella no es mala, es optimista y alegre, pero su poder la consume, la agota y la enferma. Es por eso que siempre debe haber alguien cuidándola, por si se pone mal.

-Me encantaría hacerlo profesor- dijo Harry- pero creo que ella me odia y me evita

-Oh tonterías Harry, ella está muy marcada por su pasado, pero no te odia. No es mala solo habla con ella.

Los tres amigos salieron del despacho y caminaron por los pasillos. Y fue cuando Harry vio a la chica correr por el prado en dirección al lago.

Se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a la chica.

Después de caminar un rato la encontró sentada ojeando un libro, que no había visto antes, se acerco lentamente y carraspeó para que ella se percatara de su presencia.

Tea cerro de golpe el libro y el movimiento hizo que una hoja se cayera, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Si vienes a que te de una disculpa por lo de en la mañana, no lo hare, Solo solté a las serpientes, no decidí donde cayeran- respondió ella, sin ver a Harry a los ojos

- No venia por eso, quiero hablar contigo eso es todo

-¿De qué? ¿Sobre como queme a la víbora de cascabel? Ya estaba vieja, hubiera muerto de cualquier forma

-No, quiero saber que hice para que seas tan cortante conmigo

-Eres Harry Potter ¿No?

-Si- respondió el peli azabache confundido

-Eso es todo lo que me basta para que me caigas mal

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?

-Ya sé que estas acostumbrado a que todos te idolatren por ser el elegido, pero simplemente no te soporto

- No estoy acostumbrado, ni me agrada eso

-Mira, no te soporto. Tú no sabes lo que yo he tenido que sufrir gracias a ti- ella respiro muy hondo y se limpio una lagrima traicionera que se escapo de sus ojos- Se que Dumbledore te envió a cuidarme, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Estoy grande y se cuidarme sola. Solo déjame sola

Y se fue corriendo dejando a Harry confundido y preocupado por la reacción de la chica. ¿Por qué ella lo culpaba de su desgracia? Si apenas la conocía.

Fue entonces cuando se fijo en la hoja en el piso, la levanto pero se dio cuenta de que era una foto, una foto de sus padres con Sirius Black y una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos obscuros. Todos sonreían y llevaban puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor.

Al reverso de la foto decía: "Anastasia Parkergold, James Potter, Lily Evans y Sirius Black"

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Travesuras"**

-¿Por qué… por… que estas medio vestido Malfoy?- dijo ella sonrojándose

Detalle que para Draco no paso desapercibido y se acerco peligrosamente a ella acorralándola contra la pared

-¿Por qué te pones así Hermione? ¿Acaso yo te gusto?- pero sin darle tiempo a responder beso su cuello, suave y delicadamente embriagándose con el aroma de la chica. Vainilla y un toque de canela

Los cuatro platicaron amistosamente, aunque Harry intentaba acercarse más a Atenea, ella dijo: "alguien que conozco" pero antes de ese año nunca había salido de su torre. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, hasta que Ron menciono a su amiga castaña.

-¿Hermione?... Hermione… Draco…-grito Atenea, poniéndose de pie- Lo había olvidado, y ya pasaron más de dos horas. Me voy chicos adiós

Y como siempre, Tea salió corriendo, dejándolos a todos con dudas.

**Review**

_**Aby-Penita:**_ Mas adelante sabremos quién es Tea, disculpa por contestar hasta apenas, es que no sé que me paso. Besos

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ Que bueno que te este gustando la historia y el personaje de Tea, es genial esa chica. Besos

_**Gaby27:**_ Espero la historia sea de tu agrado, cualquier cosa que no te agrade coméntamela. Besos


	6. Travesuras

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>-Mira, no te soporto. Tú no sabes lo que yo he tenido que sufrir gracias a ti- ella respiro muy hondo y se limpio una lagrima traicionera que se escapo de sus ojos- Se que Dumbledore te envió a cuidarme, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Estoy grande y se cuidarme sola. Solo déjame sola<p>

Y se fue corriendo dejando a Harry confundido y preocupado por la reacción de la chica. ¿Por qué ella lo culpaba de su desgracia? Si apenas la conocía.

Fue entonces cuando se fijo en la hoja en el piso, la levanto pero se dio cuenta de que era una foto, una foto de sus padres con Sirius Black y una chica de cabello negro azabache y ojos obscuros. Todos sonreían y llevaban puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor.

Al reverso de la foto decía: "Anastasia Parkergold, James Potter, Lily Evans y Sirius Black"

Harry, la vio irse. ¿Por qué ella tenía una foto de sus padres y su padrino?

Los días transcurrían normales, ya que a cierta rubia con mechones rosa, le habían prohibió terminantemente hacer travesuras en los salones o enfrente de sus profesores, con la amenaza de devolverla a su torre si rompía las reglas.

¿Pero quién necesita un salón de clases y a Severus Snape cuando se tiene una sala común con dos futuros enamorados? Además nadie le había prohibido molestar a Hermione y Draco.

Ellos, lejos de imaginarse lo que pasaba es su sala común, realizan sus actividades de cada domingo. Ella con sus amigos en la cabaña de Hagrid y él en su práctica de quidditch.

Draco llego primero, pero no encontró a nadie. Estaba cansado y todo sudoroso y se metió a bañar. Necesitaba un largo y relajante baño, pero antes de entrar a la bañera escucho ruidos en la sala.

-Ya estoy aquí…- grito Hermione- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-Si- le respondi- me estoy bañando Granger.

El baño de Draco no fue tan largo como él esperaba, con la llegada de la castaña se apresuro a cambiarse, ato una toalla a su cintura, dejando su toso descubierto y subió por las escaleras. Entro inmediatamente a su cuarto y encontró una muda ya puesta en su cama, se cambio y se percato que solo que le faltaba una camisa. Abrió su armario y estaba vacío. Estaba furioso pero un grito femenino lo alerto y corrió al cuarto de Hermione

-¿Granger qué ocurre?- le pregunto asustado

-Toda mi ropa desapareció, Harry me mojo en el lago y vine a cambiarme pero solo estaba eso que traigo puesto.

Hermione llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla que no le llegaba a sus rodillas, si no a la mitad de sus muslos y una camiseta roja de tirantes muy ajustada que marcaba las curvas y la delineada figura de la castaña.

Al verla así a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Como podía verse tan sexy. Ella tan bien se le había quedado mirando, deleitándose con el bien formado torso de Draco y empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Por qué… por… que estas medio vestido Malfoy?- dijo ella sonrojándose

Detalle que para Draco no paso desapercibido y se acerco peligrosamente a ella acorralándola contra la pared

-¿Por qué te pones así Hermione? ¿Acaso yo te gusto?- pero sin darle tiempo a responder beso su cuello, suave y delicadamente embriagándose con el aroma de la chica. Vainilla y un toque de canela

Hermione se estremeció al sentir la respiración del rubio sobre su piel y por más que forzó a su cerebro a reaccionar ella estaba perdida en el suave olor a menta que despedía Draco.

Un ¨click¨ los separo a ambos, la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se había cerrado, Draco trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada y solo hasta ese momento ambos recordaron que no traían sus varitas consigo debían esperar a que la rubia llegara y les abriera la puerta.

Atenea corría por los pasillos hacía los jardines todavía riendo por su broma. Había escondido toda la casi toda la ropa de Draco y Hermione en su cuarto y los habían encerrado juntos para ver si lograba que se animaran a ser algo más que unos "simples enemigos a muerte"

La chica caminaba de espaldas todavía mirando hacia el castillo, preguntándose que estarían haciendo sus amigos en ese momento, que no se fijo cuando se tropezó y cayó sobre dos pelirrojos y un chicos de cabellos azabache.

-Tea, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ron

-Si, perdón no me he fijado por donde iba

Harry, se levanto su mano y ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo miro dudosa por unos segundos.

-Tómala, no voy a hacerte daño- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa y ella sonrió aceptando al fin

-Aunque te portes como un caballero conmigo Harry Potter, me sigues cayendo mal

Todos rieron menos la pelirroja que solo miraba a la chica

-¿Tu eres la chica de las serpientes?- le dijo ella obligando a Tea a mirarla

-Sí, soy yo. Pero no lo volveré a hacer- respondió la chica alegremente y luego la miro de cerca- tú me recuerdas a alguien que conozco…

Ella recordó los años anteriores desde que fue una "estudiante" de Hogwarts y un chico de cabello rojo la visitaba, pero él había desaparecido hacía un año. Tea sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No me hagan caso, ¿tú eres…?

-Ginny, Ginny Weasley, soy hermana de Ron

Los cuatro platicaron amistosamente, aunque Harry intentaba acercarse más a Atenea, ella dijo: "alguien que conozco" pero antes de ese año nunca había salido de su torre. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, hasta que Ron menciono a su amiga castaña.

-¿Hermione?... Hermione… Draco…-grito Atenea, poniéndose de pie- Lo había olvidado, y ya pasaron más de dos horas. Me voy chicos adiós

Y como siempre, Tea salió corriendo, dejándolos a todos con dudas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hermione…

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en la cama platicando sobre sus vidas.

-Sabes después de todo, no eres tan antipático como yo creía- le dijo la castaña

-Y tú no eres una insoportable sabelotodo- repuso el rubio- solo lo dejaremos en que eres una ratona de biblioteca- pero una almohada le dio un la cabeza.

Draco tomo la otra almohada y le pego a la chica en venganza y después empezaron a pelearse y agarrarse a cosquillas, Hermione trato de correr, pero Draco la cargo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama.

-Quiero mi revancha Hermione- y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas

-No, Draco no- decía la chica entre risas- basta… por favor

Pero realmente ninguno quería parar. Hasta que la puerta se abrió y Draco y Hermione vieron a una apenada rubia en la entrada.

-Lamento… interrumpir- dijo totalmente roja, malentendiendo el hecho de que los dos estaban en la cama y con muy poca ropa- por favor sigan… en lo que estaban.

Y volvió a cerrar. Draco y Hermione rieron y Draco abrió la puerta.

-¡Atenea! Ven acá, que estas en problemas- le grito el chico de ojos grises.

-Sabes, Draco- le interrumpió Hermione- jamás pensé que tocaras el piano- lo dijo mirando el que estaba en la sala y recordando su platica

-Algún día lo tocare para ti- le prometió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Padre"**

-No crees que piensas mucho en ella, Harry- pregunto Ron  
>-Es que me intriga, quiero saber más de ella. Quiero estar con ella<br>-¿Y Ginny?

::::

Harry y los demás salían de las Tres Escobas riendo animadamente. Cuando vieron a una chica de cabello rubio y mechones rosas correr a toda velocidad agitando sus brazos, seguida de otro chico igual de cabellos rubios  
>-¡Papá! ¡papá!- gritaba Tea con todos sus pulmones<br>Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron mutuamente.

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ Yo también sentí feo cuando quemo a esa serpiente, pero quería demostrar el carácter explosivo y travieso de Tea. Muchas gracias por tu comment y espero seguirte leyendo


	7. Padre

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

-Lamento… interrumpir- dijo totalmente roja, malentendiendo el hecho de que los dos estaban en la cama y con muy poca ropa- por favor sigan… en lo que estaban.

Y volvió a cerrar. Draco y Hermione rieron y Draco abrió la puerta.

-¡Atenea! Ven acá, que estas en problemas- le grito el chico de ojos grises.

-Sabes, Draco- le interrumpió Hermione- jamás pensé que tocaras el piano- lo dijo mirando el que estaba en la sala y recordando su platica

-Algún día lo tocare para ti- le prometió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

Tea mientras tanto los veía escondida desde tras del sillón, pero el ojigris alcanzo a verla y corrió hacia donde estaba obligando a la chica a correr para salvar su vida. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione los miraba desde el pie de la escalera atacada de la risa

-Espera a que te alcance- le gritaba el rubio muerto de la risa.

Pero de repente, Tea se quedo parada y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose la cara entre las manos y empezó a gritar. Draco se abrazo a ella, tratando de calmarla y Hermione salió corriendo en busca de un maestro.

Por suerte, encontró a la profesora Tonks hablando con Harry y Ron cerca de ahí. Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas al verlos.

-Hermione, ¿Dónde andabas? Íbamos a buscarte…- pero se interrumpió al ver la cara de la chica

-Tonks, ven rápido. Algo le sucede a Tea- le dijo en cuento estuvo lo bastante cerca

-Ron, ve a buscar al profesor Snape y dile que venga- dijo la pelirosa preocupada- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-En nuestra sala común, Malfoy está con ella.

Los 4 salieron corriendo, al llegar a la sala común vieron a Draco tratando de calmar a Tea que gritaba.

-Draco, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tonks acercándose

-No lo sé, estábamos jugando y empezó a gritar- dijo el aludido- Juro que no le hice nada.

Tonks se acercaba a Tea de forma cautelosa y diciendo en voz baja palabras para calmarla, solo que la chica no dejaban que la tocaran

Mientras tanto Ron corría por en dirección a las mazmorras en busca del odiado maestro de pociones. Al hacerlo ni siquiera toco

-Weasley- dijo el profesor al verlo- espero tenga una buena razón para interrumpir mi clase

-Profesor… es Tea… se puso mal- decía el pelirrojo tratando de recuperar la respiración- la profesora… Tonks… me mando a buscarlo

El profesor mascullo un "la clase termino" sacando de su escritorio un gran maletín negro y salió frente al pelirrojo corriendo hacia la enfermería, por lo que ron tuvo que correr a alcanzarlo y cambiarle la dirección.

Al llegar vieron que la pelirrosa abrazaba fuertemente a la rubia.

-Snape, que bueno que llegas necesita su poción. No sé qué le pasa

-Deberías saberlo Tonks, después de todo es de tu rama de especialización- dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras y acercándose a la chica lentamente.

Cuando se acerco, se arrodillo frente a ellas y de su maletín saco dos cosas: un frasco vacio y uno con una poción color azul obscuro. Tomo su varita y saco el pensamiento de la alucinación de Tea y luego la hizo tomarse el otro frasco.

-Malfoy- llamo el profesor poniéndose de pie- la poción que le di le dará sueño. Cuídala y asegúrate de que no le de fiebre usando compresas de agua fría.

Y después salió de la habitación seguida de Tonks que dejo el agua fría y unas toallas para refrescar a la rubia.

-¿Qué le paso Malfoy?- le pregunto Harry, con un tono bastante molesto

-Estábamos jugando y de repente empezó a gritar- explico el aludido de forma serena mientras acariciaba su frente- Nunca había visto que tuviera un ataque tan fuerte. No sé qué pasó Potter, pero me mata verla sufrir. Ella es como mi hermana.

El trió dorado ya no supo que decir y empezaron a salir silenciosamente

-¡Granger!- le dijo Draco en un tono un poco alto- No es que me importe, pero si quieres recuperar tu ropa, está en el cuarto de Atenea.

Hermione lo miro atentamente y se percato de que él ya tenía puesta su camisa, mientras ella seguía con una mini falda y una playera de tirantes.

Después de que la castaña se cubriera un poco más, los tres amigos caminaron por el castillo.

Ya cerca de media noche, Harry y Ron platicaban en la sala común con Neville.

-Me pregunto cómo seguirá Tea- exclamo el peli azabache en voz alta

-No crees que piensas mucho en ella, Harry- pregunto Ron

-Es que me intriga, quiero saber más de ella

-¿Y Ginny?

-Amo a Ginny. Es mi novia. Pero hay algo en Tea

-Solo no lastimes a mi hermana, o yo te rompo la cara.

-¿Y tu como vas con Luna, Neville?- dijo el ojiverde cambiando la conversación.

Al día siguiente en a la clase de DCAO, estaban los de Gryffindor con los de Hufflepuff practicando hechizos para dejar fuera de combate a un troll.

Al finalizar la hora, todos comenzaron a guardar las cosas en sus respectivas mochilas. Cuando la pelirrosa regreso al frente y atrajo la atención de todos

-Chicos, antes de que lo olvide- dijo ella con voz clara- el próximo fin de semana hay visita a Hogsmeade, así que tengan todo listo para que puedan ir. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Tea acérquense por favor.

Los cuatro obedecieron aunque Tea iba con una cara de tristeza, de seguro por lo de ayer, le iban a negar la visita.

-Los maestros y yo estuvimos comentando lo de este sábado, después de tu ataque de ayer- comenzó a decir Tonks, mientras se sentaba- Tu padre autorizo que fueras y Dumbledore dice que podrás ir si te tomas todas tus pociones a tus horas y con la condición de que cualquiera de ellos o Draco Malfoy estén contigo en todo momento. ¿Están de acuerdo?

La chica se emociono tanto, que se abrazo a Harry, y comenzó a brincar con él por el salón, pero un ruido salido de la garganta de Ron los obligo a separarse.

En Hogsmeade…

Harry y los demás salían de las Tres Escobas riendo animadamente. Cuando vieron a una chica de cabello rubio y mechones rosas correr a toda velocidad agitando sus brazos, seguida de otro chico igual de cabellos rubios

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritaba Tea con todos sus pulmones

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y se miraron mutuamente. Detrás de ellos salieron Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks y un re-integrado a la sociedad, Sirius Black.

Sirius al ver a la rubia correr, se adelanto a su encuentro y una vez que estuvieron juntos la abrazo con fuerza elevándola en el aire.

-Hola pequeña- le dijo Canuto, una vez que la devolvió al suelo- Mira, que grande estas.

Cuando Malfoy se acerco a ellos, se doblo sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire.

-Malfoy, ¿Cómo le permites que corra por todos lados? No quiero recordarte lo que paso el otro día, pero es tu turno de cuidarla- le empezó a regañar Harry, pero se quedo callado al ver con quien estaba Tea.

-Me da tanto gusto verte papá- le decía la rubia sin soltarlo- McGonagall me conto que eras libre al fin

-Sirius, -se acerco Harry, su voz tenía un tono de incredulidad y enfado- ¿Ella te dijo papá? ¿Tenías una hija y no me dijiste nada?

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Fraternizar con el enemigo"**

**-Estoy segura de que a Sirius le gustaría que se llevaran bien- dijo la pelirrosa**

**-Ya la oíste, ella no me soporta y no se por que **

**-Su vida es dura Harry- respondió ella- tu toda tu vida has estado libre, y ella siempre ha estado confinada a una torre por su salud. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tanto Sirius como tu padre, se habrían encargado de que fueran como hermanos ustedes. **

**-Siéntate, te prometí tocarte una canción- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado- vamos a aprovechar el momento en que el torbellino Tea, esta martirizando a Potter.**

**-¡Tu jamás podrás comprenderme!- le grito la rubia**

**-¡Si tanto me odias!- grito el tomándola por los hombros- ¿Por qué no me dejas solo de una vez?**

**-Si eso quieres. Adiós Potter. **

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ Que inoportuna Tea verdad?¿? jajaja Aquí está la historia sobre quién es el padre de Tea. Espero te guste el giro que va tomando


	8. Fraternizando con el enemigo

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

Sirius al ver a la rubia correr, se adelanto a su encuentro y una vez que estuvieron juntos la abrazo con fuerza elevándola en el aire.

-Hola pequeña- le dijo Canuto, una vez que la devolvió al suelo- Mira, que grande estas.

Cuando Malfoy se acerco a ellos, se doblo sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire.

-Malfoy, ¿Cómo le permites que corra por todos lados? No quiero recordarte lo que paso el otro día, pero es tu turno de cuidarla- le empezó a regañar Harry, pero se quedo callado al ver con quien estaba Tea.

-Me da tanto gusto verte papá- le decía la rubia sin soltarlo- McGonagall me conto que eras libre al fin

-Sirius, -se acerco Harry, su voz tenía un tono de incredulidad y enfado- ¿Ella te dijo papá? ¿Tenías una hija y no me dijiste nada?

Tea se separo bruscamente de su padre y miró al peli azabache de una forma que hubiera asustado a cualquiera.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Potter?

-¿Por qué jamás me comentaste que tenías una hija Sirius?- grito Harry sin hacer caso de la rubia

-Porque nadie debía saberlo…

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi papá?- pregunto Tea mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- ¿Por qué nadie debía saberlo? ¡Te odio Potter!

Pero sin esperar respuesta de su padre, la joven emprendió la carrera nuevamente en dirección al castillo. Poco después de ella, Draco salió corriendo, pero al pasar al lago de Potter lo miro con odio y solo le dijo: "Buen trabajo Potter" y se perdió en el horizonte.

Harry miro a Sirius de una forma entre decepcionada y enojada. Haciendo que Black suspirara.

-Jamás pensé encontrarla aquí, autorice su visita a Hogsmeade, pero después de que se puso mal el otro día, no pensé que Dumbledore la dejaría salir- comenzó a decir el hombre mayor- No te lo dije, porque pensé que aun no era el momento, desconocía que ella tomaba clases con los demás estudiantes. Nunca quise guardarles un secreto ni a ti ni a ella. Solo era una medida de seguridad.

Ya casi a la entrada de Hogwarts, Draco fue capaz de alcanzar a Atenea, y es que si se lo proponía esa chica corría muy rápido. Y la alcanzó porque ella se agacho detrás de una barda para poder llorar sin que la vieran.

El rubio de ojos color plata, llego y la abrazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a su pecho.

-No llores Tea, sabes que odio verte así- le decía al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello- sabes que Sirius no lo dijo con esa intención. Lo has sabido todo este tiempo, debías estar oculta de todos. Incluso a mí, me cuesta hacerme a la idea de verte por los pasillos con los demás.

-Lo sé Drake, lo sé- respondió ella entre sollozos, pero aun así me duele no poder ser normal.

Harry paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts totalmente distraído, ya había pasado una semana y si bien su relación con Tea era casi nula, ahora la chica lo evitaba constantemente. Algo que ya lo había irritado. Incluso ese mismo día había sido grosero con Ginny y Neville, cuando le preguntaron por qué estaba tan irritado.

Iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se fijo por donde iba hasta que choco con una persona…

-Perdona, no vi por donde iba- comenzó a decir el peli azabache, pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-Está bien Harry, de hecho estaba buscándote

-Profesora Tonks, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es sobre Tea- comenzó a decir ella y vio la mueca de desagrado que hizo el chico de ojos verdes-Estoy segura de que a Sirius le gustaría que se llevaran bien

-Ya la oíste, ella no me soporta y no se por que

-Su vida es dura Harry- respondió ella- tu toda tu vida has estado libre, y ella siempre ha estado confinada a una torre por su salud. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tanto Sirius como tu padre, se habrían encargado de que fueran como hermanos ustedes.

-Pues mi vida no ha sido color de rosa, Tonks

-No, pero eres libre. Estas sano y ella no. Tienes todo lo que ella quisiera, amigos, mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Y ella no. Hasta apenas lo empieza a comprender. ¿Por qué no intentas ver el mundo a su manera? En lugar de seguirle la corriente, hazla cambiar de opinión.

Tonks comenzó a caminar dejando a Harry bastante confundido, pero entonces recordó algo y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Si la quieres buscar, está en el lago, pero ten cuidado, ella planea hacerte una broma

Hermione acababa de salir de su última clase y estaba agotada. Al ver que todo estaba obscuro, suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillón. Pero en ese momento las luces se encendieron de golpe, iluminando a cierto rubio que estaba sentado en el banco del piano.

-Siéntate, te prometí tocarte una canción- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado y señalando un hueco a su lado en el banco- vamos a aprovechar el momento en que el torbellino Tea, esta martirizando a Potter.

-¿Qué le está haciendo a Harry?- pregunto asustada la castaña, acercándose al ojigris

-Descuida, no es nada malo. Ella no es mala, solo quiere molestarlo por lo de la vez pasada en Hogsmeade. Conociendo a Tea, no estará tranquila hasta que le haga una buena broma.

Hermione se rio y permaneció en silencio, mientras Draco comenzaba a tocar, acariciando suavemente las teclas. (.com/watch?v=IFwhKsoeep4)

_Te soñé… estaba despierto y te mire… pensé soñar…_

_Pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar_

_Y mirarte descansar segura y junto a mi…_

_Te soñé… y estabas tan bella, tan mujer pensé soñar_

_Pues no podía imaginar que sería de mi vida sin tu amor sin tu calor…_

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti_

_Me encuentro… desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día_

_Llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé…_

_Te soñé… estaba despierto y te mire… pensé soñar…_

_Pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte_

_Descansar segura junto a mí…_

_Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti_

_Me encuentro desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día_

_Llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé…_

_Estaba despierto y te soñé…._

Al terminar la canción ambos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente en un silencio totalmente relajado entre ambos.

Mientras en otra parte del castillo. 

Harry corría por el pasillo para poder ver a Atenea, casi sin importarle que la chica era capaz de lanzarle un hechizo en cuanto lo viera. Pero ella estaba muy ocupada atando algo en la copa de un árbol que no pareció notar su presencia hasta que él le grito.

La rubia al buscar quien le hablaba, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la copa del árbol aterrizando encima de Harry.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto él preocupado

-Si… perdona

-Olvídalo, no hay problema.

La chica levanto su cara y al verlo se ataco de risa, provocando que Harry riera igual por la situación en la que estaban. Ella se levanto y le tendió su mano al peli azabache para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Pero en lugar de eso, él la jalo y la sentó a su lado debajo del árbol en donde comenzaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia.

-¿Sabes Tea? Estaba buscándote, quiero hablar contigo

-¿No es eso lo que estábamos haciendo? ¿Hablar?- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Lo digo en serio, por una vez en tu vida deja de tomar todo a juego y préstame atención- la regaño Harry en tono furioso, enojando a la chica.

-No sabes nada de mí, no puedes juzgarme. Lo has tenido todo- le grito la rubia -¡Tu jamás podrás comprenderme!-

-¡Si tanto me odias!- grito el tomándola por los hombros- ¿Por qué no me dejas solo de una vez? ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi vista y dejas de atormentarme?

-Si eso quieres. Adiós Potter.

Tea caminó por los pasillos enfadaba fulminando a todos con la mirada. Al llegar a su sala común azoto la puerta y sin prestar atención a la pareja que estaba en la sala, corrió hacia su habitación en donde se encerró.

**Solo 8 reviews?¿? Vamos, podemos hacerlo mejor. Que nadie más tiene nada que decir?¿? Mmmm que rayos **

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Discutiendo"**

**-**¡Abre la puerta Atenea¡ ¡Hablo enserio!- grito Draco golpeando la puerta con Hermione a su espalda. Pero al no recibir respuesta la abrió de golpe con un hechizo… pero al entrar no había nadie.

Ella se encontraba llorando en su habitación, la distancia que Harry había puesto entre ellos era tan evidente que hasta se podía sentir y eso le dolía en el alma. Y estaba tan ida, se sentía tan mal que no se percato de que un pelirrojo la escuchaba tras la puerta.

Todos en el banquete celebraban y brindaban, incluso los fantasmas se veían alegres, pero Harry no quitaba su vista de la mesa de profesores donde había una chica que estaba seria y no festejaba…

-¿Por qué me odias?- pregunto el ojiverde

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber eso?- respondió la rubia

-No lo sé, pero quiero saber- le dijo el mirándola fijamente- Yo pregunte primero además. Por favor Tea, dime algo…

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ Puff me has quitado un peso de encima, que bueno que te gusto. Si es parte de las sopresas del pasado de Tea, ya pronto sabremos lo demás. Besos


	9. Discutiendo

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

-¿Sabes Tea? Estaba buscándote, quiero hablar contigo

-¿No es eso lo que estábamos haciendo? ¿Hablar?- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Lo digo en serio, por una vez en tu vida deja de tomar todo a juego y préstame atención- la regaño Harry en tono furioso, enojando a la chica.

-No sabes nada de mí, no puedes juzgarme. Lo has tenido todo- le grito la rubia -¡Tu jamás podrás comprenderme!-

-¡Si tanto me odias!- grito el tomándola por los hombros- ¿Por qué no me dejas solo de una vez? ¿Por qué no desapareces de mi vista y dejas de atormentarme?

-Si eso quieres. Adiós Potter.

Tea caminó por los pasillos enfadaba fulminando a todos con la mirada. Al llegar a su sala común azoto la puerta y sin prestar atención a la pareja que estaba en la sala, corrió hacia su habitación en donde se encerró.

Draco y Hermione brincaron al oír el ruido proveniente de la puerta.

El rubio se bajo del banco y comenzó a golpear la puerta, pero del otro lado solo se oían mas ruidos, como si estuviera pasando un tornado por ahí en ese momento y a la rubia gritar: "eres un tonto" "te odio"

-¡Abre la puerta Atenea¡ ¡Hablo enserio!- grito Draco golpeando la puerta con Hermione a su espalda. Pero al no recibir respuesta la abrió de golpe con un hechizo… pero al entrar no había nadie.

La habitación estaba desordenada, y la ventana abierta, pero era imposible que hubiera saltado desde esa altura y su escoba seguía atrás del tocador.

Draco golpeo la pared y salió dejando a la castaña sorprendida en medio del desastre. Hermione se asomo a la ventana y miro a lo lejos pero no se veía a nadie. Solo a un chico de desordenado cabello negro azabache caminar hacia el castillo.

En los pasillos Harry, se encontró con Ginny que platicaba animadamente con Neville y Luna. El ojiverde al verlos, soltó un suspiro. Ya bastante tenía con el drama de Tea, como para sumarle ahora el de Ginny.

-Harry, ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que abrazaba a su novio.

-Por ahí- respondió el ojiverde mientras se zafaba del abrazo- si me disculpan me tengo que ir.

Y sin más el chico se fue dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos y a una pelirroja que al verlo marcharse salió corriendo en la dirección contraria, hacia la torre de Gryffindor con unas finas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Ella se encontraba llorando en su habitación, la distancia que Harry había puesto entre ellos era tan evidente que hasta se podía sentir y eso le dolía en el alma. Y estaba tan ida, se sentía tan mal que no se percato de que un pelirrojo la escuchaba tras la puerta.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Ron, animándose a entrar finalmente

-Es Harry, algo le pasa- le contesto ella entre sollozos- Esta distraído y es muy frio conmigo.

-Vamos, no llores. No vale la pena- exclamo el chico tratando de abrazarla

-¿Cómo me pides eso, si sabes que lo amo?- le grito ella sacándolo a empujones de su cuarto- Déjame sola.

Ron solo se quedo sorprendido y salió. No entendía nada, y aunque a veces él la tratara mal, Ginny era su hermana y le dolía verla así.

Draco volvió a entrar en la torre después de un gran rato. Se veía cansado y enojado.

-¿La encontraste?- le pregunto Hermione cuando lo vio entrar

-No, no sé donde puede estar.

El rubio se dejo caer en el sillón cuando la puerta del retrato se volvió a abrir dando paso a una rubia, que aparte de estar despeinada, iba muy sonriente.

-Hola pareja, ¿cómo están?- pregunto de forma picara, porque aunque estaba enojada cuando entro por primera vez, había notado que estaban juntos en el piano.

-¿Dónde estabas? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo saliste de tu habitación?-le pregunto el rubio

-Estaba por ahí- dijo ella acercándose y basando la frente de su amigo- y no te dire como me fui. Es mi secreto Drake.

Todos en el banquete celebraban y brindaban, incluso los fantasmas se veían alegres, pero Harry no quitaba su vista de la mesa de profesores donde había una chica que estaba seria y no festejaba. Tenía sus manos sobre las sienes de la cabeza, como si experimentara un fuerte dolor en la frente. Pero después de un rato levanto su vista y brindo con Hagrid.

Todos los de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de la insistencia con la que el peli azabache miraba a Tea, que en ese momento se encontraba entre Madame Pomfrey y Severus Snape discutiendo algo sobre una poción.

Ron estaba molesto y Ginny estaba sentada lo bastante lejos de ellos con Colin Creevey, que trataba de hacerla reír

Al día siguiente

Después de la comida, los alumnos que ya no tenían clases se encontraban paseando por los jardines. Harry desde hace rato estaba buscando a alguien, le había costado mucho admitir que se había equivocado y que necesitaba disculparse, pero si tan solo esa chica le pusiera las cosas más fáciles y pudiera encontrarla; bueno, simplemente todo estaría solucionado.

-Hola Tea- grito Harry mirando la rama en el que la chica estaba sentada

-Potter enserio, ya no quiero pelear- respondió ella sin dejar de mirar su libro- además estoy ocupada leyendo

-No quiero pelear- respondió el con una sonrisa- además tienes el libro al revés.

Ella se sonrojo bastante y de un brinco salto de la rama, pero una falla en sus cálculos ocasiono que al tocar el suelo perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Harry, preocupado y la ayudo a levantarse

-Si descuida, esto casi nunca pasa- ella rio y su risa contagio al joven- y dime, si no vamos a pelear ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Quería pedirte una disculpa…

-¿Tu? ¿Te vas a disculpar conmigo? ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Harry Potter?- lo interrumpió ella tratando de contener la risa y fingiendo que lo apuntaba con una varita invisible.

Harry la miro fijamente y rodo los ojos. ¿Cómo es que esta chica lograba sacarle una sonrisa con sus comentarios? ¿Cómo es que no podía enojarse con ella? Tea se rió por su expresión y con una mano lo invito a continuar.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa, no debí haberte gritado- le dijo el ojiverde y la joven pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras- Y quería saber ¿Por qué me odias?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber eso?- respondió la rubia

-No lo sé, pero quiero saber- le dijo el mirándola fijamente- Yo pregunte primero además. Por favor Tea, dime algo…

Ella suspiro, sin duda no le sería tan fácil librarse de ese chico. Y miro el cielo

-Si te lo digo, me dejaras en paz ¿verdad?- contesto ella

-Si

-Muy bien, hablaremos, pero no aquí.

Y sin más lo tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar con él lejos de los jardines del castillo.

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Filosofía a tu lado"**

**-¡Te dije que si le rompías el corazón a mi hermana me la ibas a pagar!- grito simplemente el chico de ojos azules antes de darle a su amigo un buen golpe a su amigo que lo derribo de bruces mientras la joven de ojos verdes que estaba con ellos gritaba de forma histérica. **

**-Ron, basta. Tranquilízate- le pedía ella tratando de sujetar su mano**

**-Tú no te metas, la culpa de esto la tienes tu- le dijo el empujándola y tirándola al piso. **

**-Parkergold, Potter. Se los advertí- grito Snape por cuarta vez en esa hora- ¡Fuera de mi clase los dos!**

**-Pero profesor- comenzó a protestar ella- no fue mi culpa, ¿Por qué me saca a mi también?**

**-¡Largo los dos!**

**-Harry, si pudieras cambiar algo de tu pasado. Lo que sea, ¿lo harías?- pregunto la joven de cabellos rubios **

**-No lo sé, me gustaría tener a mis padres, pero supongo que no cambiaría nada ¿y tú? **

**-No lo haría, sé que no es fácil vivir así- ella sonrió y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de su acompañante- pero gracias a eso soy quien soy.**

**Él ya no pudo contener mas sus impulsos y en ese momento….**

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ Pasaran muchas cosas en los capítulos que siguen, por lo mientras espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos


	10. Filosofia a tu lado

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>Ella suspiro, sin duda no le sería tan fácil librarse de ese chico. Y miro el cielo<p>

-Si te lo digo, me dejaras en paz ¿verdad?- contesto ella

-Si

-Muy bien, hablaremos, pero no aquí.

Y sin más lo tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar con él lejos de los jardines del castillo. Pero desde una de las ventanas del castillo Neville y Luna los miraban mientras los dos ojiverde caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Luna, ¿tú crees que Harry sería capaz?-pregunto Neville con su voz temblorosa, pero no fue la distraída rubia quien le contesto.

-¿Harry sería capaz de qué?- pregunto Ron asomándose por la ventana y logrando alcanzar a ver a la pareja que desapareció tras unos setos, lo que lo hiz

Ron corría por el castillo buscando a su mejor amigo, pero su expresión daba miedo. Temblaba a causa del coraje de pies a cabeza.

Su hermana se encontraba en su habitación llorando y el niño que vivió estaba feliz de la vida caminado tras una rubia que en ese momento y para Ron, estaba completamente loca.

-Tea es que pretendes que abandonemos el país caminando- se rio Harry que seguía siendo remolcado por la rubia- Ya caminamos bastante

Ella solo se rio pero no dijo nada. Después de unos segundos le mostro un majestuoso árbol

-¿Tu que tienes con los árboles?- le pregunto el chico de ojos verdes al verla correr hacía la arboleda.

-No se- respondió ella mientras se sentaba en el pasto- Me siento libre y viva aquí en la naturaleza. En el verano solo podía visitar los salones y estaba siempre en mi torre. A veces me escapaba para venir aquí. Es mi lugar secreto.

Harry internamente sonrió, se sentía feliz estando con esa chica tan dinámica y espontanea. Pero le sorprendía enormemente que esa chica fuera capaz de despreciar a alguien y que ese alguien estuviera justo a su lado. Él se sentó junto a ella y empezaron a hablar de varias cosas, olvidando el por qué habían llegado ahí.

Ron los encontró después de varias horas y verlos juntos solo lo enfureció aun más.

-¡Te dije que si le rompías el corazón a mi hermana me la ibas a pagar!- grito simplemente el chico de ojos azules antes de darle a su amigo un buen golpe a su amigo que lo derribo de bruces mientras la joven de ojos verdes que estaba con ellos gritaba de forma histérica.

-Ron, basta. Tranquilízate- le pedía ella tratando de sujetar su mano

-Tú no te metas, la culpa de esto la tienes tu- le dijo el empujándola y tirándola al piso.

-Ron, no toques a Tea- dijo Harry tratando de ponerse de pie, pero ella fue más rápida.

De un solo salto la rubia se puso de pie y amenazo con su varita al pelirrojo apuntando hacia su garganta.

-No me obligues a hacer algo que voy a lamentar Ronald- le dijo ella con una voz seria y firme.- Vete por favor.

Harry se puso de pie y abrazo a Tea obligándola a bajar la varita. Ron los miro de arriba abajo y mascullando algo que nadie logro entender por lo bajo dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando a Tea y a Harry sorprendidos y molestos.

Como Tea no sabía curar huesos rotos, tuvo que llevar a Harry a la enfermería, ya que Ron le rompió la nariz y ya no pudieron terminar de platicar.

El lunes siguiente Draco se despertó ya que algo olía delicioso y no era él. Abrió la puerta suavemente vistiendo únicamente el pantalón de su pijama y se encontró con Hermione con su uniforme ya listo y haciendo algo en la cocina.

El ojigris al verla se quedo de pie al lado de la puerta, no queriendo interrumpirla. Pero después de Draco, cierta rubia había abandonado su cuarto y como iba descalza no hacia ruido.

Se paro atrás de Draco y con su voz en un tono algo alto les dio los buenos días a sus compañeros de torre que brincaron del susto. Tea, que aun llevaba puesta su pijama color azul cielo y su cabello amarrado en dos coletas se rio. Después de eso y ver la cara seria de Draco, la rubia corrió y se encerró en el baño.

-¿Qué haces Granger?- le pregunto Draco, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de forma seductora

-Tu tocaste el piano para mi, así que te hice el desayuno- la castaña volteo y lo miro a los ojos tratando de no pensar en que no traía playera- no está envenenado, hice bastante para Tea y para mí.

La castaña sonrió y Draco se rio con ella. Sin duda, entre ellos, la "enemistad estaba a punto de terminar.

Cuando la rubia salió del baño, ya estaba lista y ahora su uniforme traía los colores azules y se puso a ayudarle a Hermione mientras el rubio se bañaba. Una vez que salió, desayunaron los tres juntos.

Ron no le dirigía la palabra a Harry, así que haciendo su acto de caridad del día, y ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo y de Draco, Atenea se sentó junto al peli azabache. Y como era ya costumbre en su extraña relación de "no te soporto, pero me gusta molestarte" empezaron a platicar ocasionando que Snape les llamara la atención en tres ocasiones, pero no todo entre ellos tenía que ser miel sobre hojuelas

Pero cuando Harry recordó el tema que tenía pendiente se lo hizo saber a la rubia, que hizo un mohín.

-¿Qué no planeas olvidar eso? Te estoy hablando bien ¿O no?- pregunto ella intentando salirse por la tangente

-Me prometiste que me lo dirías

-¿Por que eres tan terco?, Potter. Solo olvida eso

-No lo hare, además tu eres la necia.

Y para no variar los dos ojiverde, comenzaron a discutir cada vez más fuerte, distrayendo a todos en el salón. Y enfureciendo, sobre todo al maestro.

-Parkergold, Potter. Se los advertí- grito Snape por cuarta vez en esa hora- ¡Fuera de mi clase los dos!

-Pero profesor- comenzó a protestar ella- no fue mi culpa, ¿Por qué me saca a mi también?

-¡Largo los dos!

El peli azabache salió con toda la dignidad que tenía, mientras la chica salió enfurruñada. Pero tras cerrar la puerta los dos se atacaron de risa. Tea se asomo por la ventana y señalo un árbol, que se veía lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar a los dos adolescentes. Harry asintió con una sonrisa y los dos se echaron a correr.

La rubia llego primero, (claro que Harry la dejo ganar) y después de que los dos se subieron en las ramas, lo bastante alto para que nadie los viera. Se quedaron rato en silencio.

-¿Me vas a decir la verdad?-pregunto Harry. Él estaba consciente de que la chica sabía de qué hablaba

-No- respondió ella- Hablemos de otra cosa, si te portas bien, te lo dire…

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De filosofía- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero él hizo una cara extraña- Sabías que si las personas hablan de filosofía se llegan a conocer más que los demás…

-¿En serio?-pregunto el peli azabache sorprendido

-No, lo acabo de inventar.

Los dos se rieron, y Harry se le quedo mirando fijamente, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus locos cambios de humor. ¿Cómo es que esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco?

Tea carraspeo llamando la atención de su acompañante. Que despertó de su estado de trance y sonrió sonrojado.

-Harry, si pudieras cambiar algo de tu pasado. Lo que sea, ¿lo harías?- pregunto la joven de cabellos rubios

-No lo sé, me gustaría tener a mis padres, pero supongo que no cambiaría nada ¿y tú?

-No lo haría, sé que no es fácil vivir así- ella sonrió y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de su acompañante- pero gracias a eso soy quien soy. Gracias a eso, puedo apreciar lo bello de la vida y lo que frágil que es la vida. No sé cuánto tiempo viva, pero quiero disfrutar todo ese tiempo al máximo.

Él ya no pudo contener más sus impulsos y en ese momento la besó. Tea se sorprendió bastante y no tuvo tiempo de responder, así que solo se quedo petrificada.

El chico movía sus labios de forma insistente sobre los de ella, pero al no obtener respuesta se separo, lentamente mirando a la confundida rubia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Confusiones"**

_-Tea… lamento lo que paso el otro día, no sé que me paso._

_-Últimamente te disculpas mucho- rio la chica- No te preocupes, me sorprendió, no te lo negare. Pero al menos creo que puedo presumir que mi primer beso me lo robo el gran Harry Potter. _

_-¿Tu qué?- pregunto el ojiverde sorprendido_

_-Lo que oíste. Eres un ladrón- le acuso ella- De mi primer beso y de mi vida entera prácticamente. _

_-Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo secamente el chico seca y groseramente _

_-¿De qué? Porque así por las buenas platicamos lo que quieras- le dijo ella sarcásticamente_

_-Creo que me enamore _

_-¿De quién?_

_-No puedo decírtelo, nadie debe saberlo_

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ Creo que yo te saco una duda para meterte otra jajaja, ya pronto sabremos un poco más del porque Tea se comporta así, espero que me tengas paciencia. Besos

_**Gaby27: **_Ya pronto se develara el por qué la forma de ser de Tea, pero lamento decirte que en esta historia no se quedan juntos, ya que no fueron pensados originalmente para ser pareja, pero como me pidieron mucho el Hartea, hay otra historia mis titulada Symmetric Target, espero te pases a dar una vueltita por ella y me digas tu opinión. Besos


	11. Confusiones

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>Los dos se rieron, y Harry se le quedo mirando fijamente, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus locos cambios de humor. ¿Cómo es que esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco?<p>

Tea carraspeo llamando la atención de su acompañante. Que despertó de su estado de trance y sonrió sonrojado.

-Harry, si pudieras cambiar algo de tu pasado. Lo que sea, ¿lo harías?- pregunto la joven de cabellos rubios

-No lo sé, me gustaría tener a mis padres, pero supongo que no cambiaría nada ¿y tú?

-No lo haría, sé que no es fácil vivir así- ella sonrió y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de su acompañante- pero gracias a eso soy quien soy. Gracias a eso, puedo apreciar lo bello de la vida y lo que frágil que es la vida. No sé cuánto tiempo viva, pero quiero disfrutar todo ese tiempo al máximo.

Él ya no pudo contener más sus impulsos y en ese momento la besó. Tea se sorprendió bastante y no tuvo tiempo de responder, así que solo se quedo petrificada.

El chico movía sus labios de forma insistente sobre los de ella, pero al no obtener respuesta se separo, lentamente mirando a la confundida rubia.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y por primera vez en esa tarde un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos.

-Tea… ¡Tea!... Atenea- gritó un chico de cabello rubio platinado.

La joven de ojos verdes al identificar a su amigo, salto del árbol cayendo encima de Malfoy.

Harry vio como ella lo ayudaba a levantarse y como se le colgaba del brazo al chico de ojos grises. Ella volteo ligeramente su vista hacia al árbol, pero siguió caminando con su enemigo.

Harry solo pudo esconder la cara entre las rodillas, ¿Cómo era posible que él la hubiera besado así? De seguro, ahora ella lo odiaría más.

-¿Qué tienes Drake? Estas muy callado- decía ella mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amigo- Mas que de costumbre

-Te dire en la sala común

Pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina se toparon con un chico de cabello rojo, cara pecosa y ojos azules. Que al verlos tan "acaramelados" se enfureció mas. Ya que su mente no podía concebir que esa "descarada" se anduviera escondiendo con Harry para quien sabe que, cuando tenía a Malfoy a su lado.

-Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo secamente el chico seca y groseramente al verlos pasar. Malfoy inmediatamente se volteo de forma altanera y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la chica lo detuvo con el brazo. Por lo que había pasado, sabía que se refería a ella.

-¿De qué? Porque así por las buenas platicamos lo que quieras- le dijo ella sarcásticamente

-A solas- le siseo Ron de forma amenazante

-Ni creas que la voy a dejar sola contigo Weasley- le grito Draco parándose de forma protectora frente a la chica mientras la hacia atrás.

Tea, estaba acostumbrada la forma sobreprotectora de actuar de su rubio amigo, entendía sus motivos, pero ya había tenido bastante con la pelea de Ron y Harry como para cargar otra.

-Descuida, Drake- le dijo ella de forma suave mientras acariciaba su mejilla- si Ron quiere hablar conmigo, lo voy a escuchar. Por favor adelántate a la sala común, allá te veo. ¿Sí?

La chica lo miro con unos ojos que parecían de borrego a medio morir, una mirada que el ojigris no podía resistir. Por más que lo intentara. Así que después de lanzarle al pelirrojo una de sus mejores miradas asesinas y besar la frente de su problemática amiga continuo su camino hacia la torre de los Premios Anuales.

Cuando Draco estuvo lo bastante lejos, Ron y Tea se miraron de una forma, no muy amistosa, pero ninguno decía nada. La tensión entre ellos, era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-¿Qué quieres Ron?- le dijo la chica atreviéndose a cortar con el silencio

-Lo que quiero es que te alejes de Harry

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido, pero después abrió sus ojos como plato de la sorpresa y articulo con la voz dudosa- ¿Por qué?

-Harry es novio de mi hermana y no permitiré que la engañe contigo-aclaro el chico sin comprender lo que la rubia había imaginado- y menos, si tú tienes al hurón ese de Slytherin

-¿Hurón?- la rubia se ataco de risa y después suspiro aliviada- así que ese era el motivo de tu reacción, Ron deja de asustar así a la gente, casi me da un infarto. Por un momento pensé que tú… bueno no importa. Además Draco no es mi novio, es como mi hermano.

-No me importa tu relación con él, solo te pido que no te metas en la relación de Harry y Ginny

-No pensaría nunca hacerlo, solo trataba de llevarme bien con él. Y solo lo hago porque mi papá me lo pidió, es difícil- aclaro ella mirando al chico de ojos celeste- tratar de llevarte bien con alguien a quien has detestado desde que tienes uso de razón.

Ron al mirarla tan indefensa, como ahora se mostraba se conmovió y la abrazo mientras se disculpaba por su reacción del otro día. Ella lo disculpo con una sonrisa, pero después de que el chico la enterara de la relación de su hermana y su mejor amigo, se pusieron a planear como reconciliarlos al estilo: "Tea Parkergold"

Cuando se despidió del pelirrojo, Tea corrió por los pasillos. Si de por si Draco estaba de malas, lo mas probable es que no estuviera molesto, si no lo que le sigue de furioso.

Entro casi sin hacer ruido y de puntitas, rogándole a Merlín, que su casi hermano, se hubiera dormido en el sillón después de esperarla. Pero la suerte estaba en su contra.

-¿Dónde andabas?- le pregunto frio mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Ya llegue ¿no?- dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo por la cintura?- Vamos Drake, no te enojes. Era algo que tenía que resolver

-Creo que me enamore- le dijo él de golpe, haciendo que su amiga lo soltara de golpe y lo mirara totalmente sorprendida

-¿De quién?- le pregunto con la voz suave y con la turbación impregnada en su voz

-No puedo decírtelo, nadie debe saberlo- le dijo el dándose la vuelta- ayúdame a saber qué es lo que siento.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, no pondría sus manos al fuego, pero una corazonada le decía que la confesión de su "hermano" abarcaba a cierta leona de cabello castaño

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos, desde hacia algunos días tomaba todos sus alimentos en la sala común y solo salía de ahí para ir a clase. En un vano intento de escapar de cierto Gryffindor de ojos verdes.

Pero Harry, era algo que esperaba que ella hiciera. Así que, una tarde, tomo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y monto guardia en la sala común de los Premios Anuales. Tarde o temprano, ella debía salir.

Después de revisar el pasillo y como no vio a nadie, la rubia con mechones rosa salió de la sala con paso firme. Necesitaba un libro de la biblioteca, solo eso la haría salir en sábado de su refugio.

-Atenea- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, obligando a la chica a girar sobre sus talones lentamente buscando quien le hablaba, y al ver a Harry grito. El peli azabache le cubrió la boca con las manos y la empujo hacia un obscuro pasillo, donde nadie los vería.

-Potter eres un tonto- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el brazo casi me muero del susto, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Tea… lamento lo que paso el otro día, no sé que me paso- le interrumpió el chico, cerrando sus ojos esperando que ella le diera una cachetada o algo así, pero sin duda no se imaginaba la reacción de ella.

-Últimamente te disculpas mucho- rio la chica- No te preocupes, me sorprendió, no te lo negare. Pero al menos creo que puedo presumir que mi primer beso me lo robo el gran Harry Potter.

-¿Tu qué?- pregunto el ojiverde sorprendido

-Lo que oíste. Eres un ladrón- le acuso ella- De mi primer beso y de mi vida entera prácticamente.

-No me dirás que te paso ¿verdad?

-No- finalizo ella alejándose del chico de mirada esmeralda.

Harry la miro serio y después comprendió, que ella no le revelaría nada de su pasado. Pero él no se iba a rendir, al menos no tan fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Te lo agradezco… pero no"**

-Esto no podrá ser jamás- dijo de forma tajante

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que jamás podre verte así

Mientras ella solo caminaba por el castillo, había ayudado a su amigo, de una forma que probablemente no era la convencional, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Miro por la ventana y un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras pensaba en unos ojos azules, o más bien en la persona que poseía esos ojos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, no la arruines. Solo cierra los ojos y sigue caminando

-Solo si me prometes que no me estrellaras contra un árbol

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ No te odio, como crees. Es que mantengo el suspenso, si soy mala, una chica me dijo una vez que tengo el mismo nivel de malvad que Lucius Malfoy xD no se si eso es bueno o malo. Qué bueno que estés aquí de nuevo y comentes, me siento muy halagada. Besos

_**LucyFelton14**__**:**_ Que bueno que te gusta, y espero no decepcionarte en nada. Cualquier cosa, avísame oks?


	12. Te lo agradezco, pero no

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>-Atenea- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, obligando a la chica a girar sobre sus talones lentamente buscando quien le hablaba, y al ver a Harry grito. El peli azabache le cubrió la boca con las manos y la empujo hacia un obscuro pasillo, donde nadie los vería.<p>

-Potter eres un tonto- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el brazo casi me muero del susto, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

-Tea… lamento lo que paso el otro día, no sé que me paso- le interrumpió el chico, cerrando sus ojos esperando que ella le diera una cachetada o algo así, pero sin duda no se imaginaba la reacción de ella.

-Últimamente te disculpas mucho- rio la chica- No te preocupes, me sorprendió, no te lo negare. Pero al menos creo que puedo presumir que mi primer beso me lo robo el gran Harry Potter.

-¿Tu qué?- pregunto el ojiverde sorprendido

-Lo que oíste. Eres un ladrón- le acuso ella- De mi primer beso y de mi vida entera prácticamente.

-No me dirás que te paso ¿verdad?

-No- finalizo ella alejándose del chico de mirada esmeralda.

Harry la miro serio y después comprendió, que ella no le revelaría nada de su pasado. Pero él no se iba a rendir, al menos no tan fácil.

La rubia camino por los pasillos del pasillo. Harry Potter era un necio que sin duda lograba sacarla de sus casillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan persistente? Precisamente la única persona con la que no le apetecía de su vida en cautiverio dentro de la torre era la que más quería conocer esa vida. Vida que solo la presencia de Draco y el saber que podía molestar a sus maestros, la hacían llevadera.

No era de esperarse que fuera una bruja de gran conocimiento y gran poder, después de todo, desde los 6 años tuvo a su disposición a los mejores maestros. Y mientras los demás estudiaban ella aprovechaba esos días para mejorar sus habilidades y hacer alguna que otra broma.

Su vida había sido sombría, pero ella trataba de llevarla feliz y ser positiva. Sabía, gracias a Hagrid, que la de Harry, no difería mucho. Pero el era libre, libre de ir y venir, de estar con sus amigos, estaba sano y no tenía horribles pesadillas y alucinaciones como ella. Eso y el saber que sus padres habían dado la vida por él y no por alguien más, era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre Harry Potter y Atenea Parkergold.

Mientras caminaba las palabras de su plática con Ron resonaban en su cabeza.

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué creíste que había algo entre Potter y yo?- pregunto la rubia mirando por la ventana

-Por que desde ese día en la estación de trenes, cuando te caíste. Él piensa en ti todo el tiempo, no es normal…

-Él me beso- sentencio la chica- No le correspondí, me sorprendió

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto el pelirrojo mirando como un mar de emociones surcaban los ojos de la joven

- Decirle la verdad, que aunque ya no lo detesto como antes, no podría verlo jamás de esa forma. Él es Potter y yo soy una Black, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes- la chica suspiro y luego giro su cabeza para mirar los ojos del pelirrojo- él hubiera sido como mi hermano. Además dudo que a la larga haya alguien capaz de estar conmigo.

-Cualquiera estaría feliz por eso, Tea- comenzó a decir el de ojos azules, pero ella lo interrumpió y negó con su cabeza mientras lo abrazaba

-No me hagas caso y ayúdame con este plan.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Atenea, esa chica o era bipolar o era bastante extraña, en su defecto.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Algo llamado, "burbuja de aislamiento"

**Fin del flash back **

Soltó un bufido, lo mejor sería que arreglara ese asunto con Potter cuanto antes, o solo causaría más problemas.

Miro a unos chicos de su clase que eran de Gryffindor… ¿Cuál eran sus nombres?... Lovebotton… Longbottom. Claro, uno de ellos era Neville Longbottom.

Tea sonrió para sí y se acerco a él.

-Hola Neville- dijo ella acercándose- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Potter?

Neville no le contesto, solo miro de una forma que parecía molesta a la chica, pero el otro joven que iba con él, que era Dean Thomas, si.

-Creo que esta en el campo de quidditch, hace rato lo vi con su escoba.

-Gracias

La rubia se fue brincando por el pasillo, mientras Neville le dedicaba unas miradas asesinas a Thomas. Pero una vez que los perdió de vista, acomodo su varita debajo de su manga, totalmente dispuesta a desmayarlo y si ponía necio o intentaba besarla nuevamente, no lo creía capaz, pero mujer prevenida vale por dos.

Diviso el campo deportivo y corrió, rogándole a Merlín que Potter estuviera solo, o su plan no funcionaría.

Y gracias a su suerte, él estaba solo. Lanzando una bludger. Con su varita, le lanzo unas luces color azul para llamar su atención.

Harry descendió con una sonrisa y se acerco a ella. Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

Él corazón de Harry latió con fuerza, y tomo entre sus manos la cara de la joven de ojos verdes y la acerco hacia su rostro, pero antes de encontrar sus labios, la mano de la joven se interpuso en su camino.

-Esto no podrá ser jamás- dijo de forma tajante

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que jamás podre verte así

-Pero Tea…

-Harry, Te lo agradezco pero no- le dijo ella abrazándolo- no te soporto, pero tu recuerdo me hace ser quien soy. Siempre me han dicho que yo debía estar orgullosa por ti, que eras mi hermano. Pero simplemente no puedo olvidarlo todo. Además tu ya tienes una persona a quien amar y no soy yo.

Tea se separo de él y comenzó a caminar en dirección así el castillo, pero algunos pasos más se volteo y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo: "Ron te está buscando, está cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid".

Harry suspiro, era lógico que ella hiciera eso. Pero en su mente recordó que estuvo a punto de besarla, pero en su recuerdo sus ojos no eran verdes, si no azules.

Harry, recordó a ron y salió corriendo.

El pelirrojo estaba esperando a la rubia, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardarse una mujer en la biblioteca? Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la vio llegar.

Después de acomodar las cosas usarían, verificaron la hora.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

-Claro, es un hechizo algo complejo pero todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí- dijo la rubia, pero la voz que tenía, para nada le inspiraba confianza a Ron, ese tono lo usaban sus hermanos al hablar de sus bromas. Iba a protestar, pero unas voces hicieron que corrieran a esconderse.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Hermione

-Es una sorpresa, no la arruines. Solo cierra los ojos y sigue caminando- le contesto Draco, Atenea había prometido ayudarlo y algo le dijo sobre una fiesta cerca del lago. Pero no había rastro de ella.

-Solo si me prometes que no me estrellaras contra un árbol- los dos se rieron ante el comentario, pero antes de poder dar un paso más, una burbuja se ciño sobre ellos ocultándolos, justo a tiempo porque a lo lejos se veían Ginny y Harry.

Con un simple movimiento de varita, la pareja desapareció igual. Tea mando a Ron a cerciorarse de que las burbujas estaban ahí, pero a medio camino se topo con Lavender, quienes también desaparecieron.

La rubia se rio al ver a sus amigos. Miro el cielo, aproximadamente tenía 2y media antes de que el aire empezara a faltar y las burbujas se reventaran. Con una sonrisa camino hacia el castillo. Como amaba ser Cupido.

Había ayudado a sus amigos, de una forma que probablemente no era la convencional, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Miro por la ventana y un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras pensaba en unos ojos azules, o más bien en la persona que poseía esos ojos.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos- ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Extraña cita"**

-¿Pero dónde demonios estamos?

-Y yo que voy a saber- respondió ella- antes de esa luz solo te vi a ti.

La chica estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y voces que resonaban en su cabeza. Se dejo caer hacia su habitación y escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas empezó a gritar. Mientras varias imágenes se arremolinaban en su mente. Lugares y voces que no conocía.

-En cuanto la encuentre la voy a matar- decía mientras caminaba por el castillo con los demás chicos corriendo tras de él- Su broma casi nos mata a todos. Esta vez fue demasiado lejos.

Pero al entrar en su habitación no puedo hacer nada más que palidecer, ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ Gracias por cubrirme, he estado buscando un guardaespaldas que me ayude a defenderme de los dementores jajaja y por favor no mates a Harry, sin él muere, nos quedamos sin historia y también ten piedad de mi, si yo muero… también nos quedaremos sin historia. Me alegro que te agrade Tea, a mí en lo personal me mata como tortura a Harry jajaja pero no lo hace con maldad. Besos

_**LucyFelton14**__**:**_ Que Harry tan impulsivo no?¿? Ya pronto habrá más Dramione. Besitos

**Fe de erratas**

En el capitulo anterior por alguna extraña razón puse el titulo incorrecto en el capitulo anterior, y ya lo he corregido. El titulo verdadero es "Confusiones" y yo le había puesto "te lo agradezco, pero no" que es el título de este capítulo. Algo enredado lo sé, pero no vuelve a suceder.


	13. Extraña cita

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>Había ayudado a sus amigos, de una forma que probablemente no era la convencional, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Miro por la ventana y un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras pensaba en unos ojos azules, o más bien en la persona que poseía esos ojos.<p>

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos- ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?

El sonido de unos pasos alertaron a la rubia, que rápidamente se limpio el rostro y volteo a ver quien se aproximaba.

-Señorita Parkergold, el que usted ande rondando sola por el castillo no es buena señal o ¿Si?- le pregunto el profesor Snape arrastrando las palabras- ¿Qué trama?

-Nada profesor. Ahora se me permite- dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta- me iré a descansar a mi habitación.

Mientras la rubia caminaba por los pasillos con paso altivo, en el campo, lejos de la escuela. 6 chicos estaban totalmente confundidos.

Harry se levanto del suelo y vio a Ginny tendida a unos pasos de donde se encontraba. Y con paso veloz se acerco a verla.

-¿Pero dónde demonios estamos?- le pregunto sorprendido cuando se percato que ella estaba bien.

-Y yo que voy a saber- respondió ella- antes de esa luz solo te vi a ti.

-Atenea me dijo que Ron me buscaba, pero cuando llegue una luz me cegó y llegue aquí ¿y tú?

-Tea me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo muy importante, y me cito aquí. Pero cuando llegue te vi a ti y luego es luz.

Harry al verla y oírla hablar sonrió y la abrazo, Ginny al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo evitar llorar. Él, limpio sus lágrimas y luego la beso en los labios.

-Perdóname Ginny, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho.

Hermione al verse deslumbrada por la luz, se tropezó y cayó encima de Draco. Cuando recobraron la conciencia y al no reconocer en donde estaban, los dos se pusieron alerta sacando sus varitas.

-Draco, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la castaña

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mi?- le respondió al rubio

-Tú nos trajiste a este lugar

-No, yo tenía otros planes, además parece que estamos solos.

Los chicos se miraron fijamente y después se sonrojaron, y como no hallaban la forma de salir mejor se sentaron a conversar y esperar que el tiempo corriera lentamente

Ron se levanto aturdido, y miro a su alrededor. Cuando sintió la luz cegadora, supo que Tea, había decidido incluirlo en su broma y al ver a Lavender, sentada cerca de donde él estaba, supo el porqué.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Tea?-le pegunto el pelirrojo, sorprendido, si podía elegir entre Harry y Draco y no quería ninguno, debía haber alguien más._

_-Aja- respondió secamente ella- ¿Y tú?_

_-Sí, de una chica de Gryffindor- le confesó el pelirrojo- su nombre es Lavender._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ron le agradeció mentalmente a la rubia de ojos verdes y mechones rosa, y luego corrió a ayudar a su damisela en apuros.

La chica estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y voces que resonaban en su cabeza. Se dejo caer hacia su habitación y escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas empezó a gritar. Mientras varias imágenes se arremolinaban en su mente. Lugares y voces que no conocía.

El dolos no disminuida y para parar de gritar comenzó a morder su labio con fuerza, sin percatarse cuando este comenzó a sangrar. Lo único que le importaba es que el dolor cesara y la pesadilla terminara.

En ese momento Atenea, se arrepintió de haberse quedado sola.

Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo y mientras ella estaba incapacitada por el dolor, las dos horas que durarían las burbujas se acercaban a su fin.

Las invisibles burbujas que había creado empezaban a encogerse y en los pulmones de los chicos que ahí se encontraban, el aire comenzó a faltar.

Neville reía mientras corría para atrapar a Luna, pero se preocupo demasiado cuando ella se tropezó con algo y se cayó.

-Luna, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que algo me detuvo, como una barrera- le respondió ella con su voz despreocupada mientras buscaba su varita- ¡Finite Incantatem!

Al terminar de pronunciar el hechizo, la burbuja se rompió dejando al descubierto a Ron y Lavender que respiraban pesadamente.

Al verlos Ron palideció y busco con la mirada a la traviesa rubia de ojos verdes. Pero cuando no la vio comenzó a buscar las otras dos burbujas, pidiéndoles a los demás que hicieran lo mismo.

A los pocos segundos Neville y Ron las encontraron y pronunciaron al unisonó el conjuro para liberar a Harry, Ginny, Draco y Hermione de su invisible prisión.

Los chicos corrieron a auxiliar a sus amigos, pero en cuanto Draco alzo su vista, vio algo brillando en el pasto. Una diminuta serpiente color plata, la habría reconocido entre cien iguales, el escogió esa especialmente para Atenea, era su arete.

Ahora si la rubia estaba en grandes problemas, guardo el arete y se paró de golpe, pero antes de correr hacia el castillo, miro a los demás con la furia en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde está Atenea? Ella está detrás de todo esto y me va a escuchar. ¿En donde esta?

Los demás solo lo miraron sorprendidos.

-En cuanto la encuentre la voy a matar- decía mientras caminaba por el castillo con los demás chicos corriendo tras de él- Su broma casi nos mata a todos. Esta vez fue demasiado lejos.

Draco caminaba demasiado rápido, estaba fuera de sí y dispuesto a poner en su lugar a la joven de ojos verdes por arriesgar así la vida de todos. Entro a la sala común echando chispas por los ojos, con los demás pisándole los talones, dispuestos a interponerse para evitar que Draco matara a Atenea.

Pero en la sala común de los premios anuales todo estaba en penumbra y en un silencio total. Draco grito pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, pensando que la chica se había escondido en su armario, pero al entrar en su habitación no puedo hacer nada más que palidecer, ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo y un hilo de sangre corría todavía de sus labios.

-¿Tea?- grito el cargándola- ¡Tea respóndeme!

Los demás que habían visto a la chica salieron corriendo en busca de ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Preocupacion"**

-Por favor Tea, no te dejes- le suplicaba el rubio en su susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla- tú no puedes dejarme. Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo

-Nunca te había visto tan mal, ¿qué paso?

-No lo sé, solo veía cosas y escuchaba voces en mi cabeza. Además sentí un dolor intenso en mi cuerpo, como si me desgarraran por dentro- explico ella viendo el techo- creo, que esta vez sí enloquecí.

-Loca siempre has estado Tea, pero así te quiero- dijo Draco para distraerla

-Tal vez lo mejor será que te tomes un descanso Tea- le dijo el anciano acariciando su cabello y luego mirando a los Gryffindor- según sé, ustedes pasaran sus vacaciones en Grimmauld Place. Me agradaría que se llevaran a Atenea, respirar un aire distinto y estar un tiempo con su padre, le hará bien.

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ xD buena guardaespaldas resultaste jajajaja. Ron y Tea?¿? Esa pareja si no me la habían dicho nunca, pero paciencia, para Tea ya tengo galán y saldrá más adelante.

_**LucyFelton14**__**:**_ Es que amo el Dramione y la actitud de Tea se revelara el motivo. Paciencia


	14. Preocupacion

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>Pero en la sala común de los premios anuales todo estaba en penumbra y en un silencio total. Draco grito pero no obtuvo respuesta.<p>

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, pensando que la chica se había escondido en su armario, pero al entrar en su habitación no puedo hacer nada más que palidecer, ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo y un hilo de sangre corría todavía de sus labios.

-¿Tea?- grito el cargándola- ¡Tea respóndeme!

Cuando escucho los gritos, Hermione subió, dispuesta a inmovilizar al rubio. Si ella, reconocía que estar a punto de morir por falta de aire, no era una broma divertida, peo no iba a permitir que esa chica muriera a manos de alguien que después se iba a arrepentir.

Pero al entrar solo vio como Draco cargaba a una rubia pálida e inconsciente

-Recuéstala en la cama Draco, iré por ayuda- le dijo la castaña mientras salía a toda velocidad de la habitación- Harry, Ron, vallan a buscar a Snape. Ginny, Lavender, traigan a la señora Pomfrey. Neville, Luna, avísenle a Dumbledore, yo iré por la profesora McGonagall

Todos salieron corriendo. Mientras Draco cobijaba a la ojiverde que estaba demasiado fría.

-Por favor Tea, no te dejes- le suplicaba el rubio en su susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla- tú no puedes dejarme. Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo

Una mano femenina se poso en la mejilla del rubio, él alzo su vista y se topo con la cara de Tea, que sonreía levemente.

-No creas… que te… libraras… tan fácil de mi- le dijo ella respirando con dificultad

-Cállate tonta, necesitas descansar. Los demás ya vienen.

La joven lo obedeció y cerró sus ojos, sumiéndose en su sueño profundo. Esta vez sin ninguna imagen en su mente.

Harry, ron y el profesor Snape. Quien miro a Draco despectivamente al ver que su mano estaba entrelazada a la de ella. Cosa que tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que digamos a Harry. Solo Ron se quedo inmutable, después de todo el tenía una hermana y entendía la preocupación del ojigris.

Snape no dijo nada, solo se acerco a la chica y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un frasco y luego saco el pensamiento de la rubia, uno que era inusualmente largo y que estaba de un azul oscuro.

Segundos después todos los demás entraron en tropel. Al ver a la rubia, la señora Pomfrey saco a todos de la habitación prácticamente a empujones. Incluyendo a Draco que se resistía a irse.

Cuando todos se encontraban en la sala, Draco golpeo la pared fuertemente.

-Draco… calmante…- le susurro Hermione, acercándose a él

-¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme?- le grito él encarándola-¿Cómo me pides que me calme si ella está muy mal? Si algo malo le pasa a Tea me muero…

La castaña ya no dijo más y fue a sentarse frente al fuego.

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio y solo se escuchaban las voces de los maestros que discutían desde la habitación de la chica.

Después de unos segundos que les parecieron eternos la señora Pomfrey salió disparada mientras mascullaba algo que a Harry le sonó como: _irresponsabilidad, debilidad, consentir a esa chica la va a matar…_

Los maestro bajaron muy despacio por las escaleras y Dumbledore sonrió al verlos a todos reunidos. Sin duda le alegraba el que la joven rubia e hiperactiva por fin hubiera hecho amigos, a pesar de que se había puesto mal.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo el profesor de mayor edad- creo que la paciente quiere verlo. Tenga cuidado, aun esta débil. Y por favor si no es molestia necesito que la baje aquí para que platique con todos.

El rubio no espero más y salió corriendo por las escaleras para ver a su amiga. En solo una tarde había atravesado ya por millones emociones por segundo y ahora solo quería ver que ella estaba bien.

Draco entro en la habitación de la rubia que estaba acostada en su cama mirando la ventana. Al oír pasos se volteo y sonrió ligeramente. La sangre ya no brotada de sus labios pero lucia pálida y cansada.

El rubio acorto la distancia y se sentó a su lado.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Tea- le suplico mientras acariciaba su cabello- estaría perdido sin ti. Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. No sabes el susto que me diste

-Tranquilo Draco- le dijo ella en un susurro atrapando su mano entre la suya y mirándolo a los ojos- hay un dicho muggle que dice que hierba mala nunca muere. Perdona por preocuparte.

-Nunca te había visto tan mal, ¿qué paso?

-No lo sé, solo veía cosas y escuchaba voces en mi cabeza. Además sentí un dolor intenso en mi cuerpo, como si me desgarraran por dentro- explico ella viendo el techo- creo, que esta vez si enloquecí.

-Loca siempre has estado Tea, pero así te quiero- dijo Draco para distraerla

Los dos rubios se rieron ante esa afirmación y después de eso, Draco la cargo para bajarla a la sala en donde ya solo se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore

Al verlo la joven de cabellos rubios y aspecto demacrado agacho la cabeza esperando un regaño.

Draco la ayudo a sentarse en un sillón y la cobijo bien, antes de sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo de forma protectora sobre sus hombros.

-Antes que nada, quiero pedirles a Draco y Hermione-comenzó a decir el maestro- que no permitan que Atenea se atrase en sus clases ya que no volverá si no hasta el miércoles a clases cuando ya esté repuesta totalmente

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y la rubia refunfuño algo, pero sabía que con su aspecto no tenía mucho sobre lo que alegar.

-Tal vez lo mejor será que te tomes un descanso Tea- le dijo el anciano acariciando su cabello y luego mirando a los Gryffindor- según sé, ustedes pasaran sus vacaciones en Grimmauld Place. Me agradaría que se llevaran a Atenea, respirar un aire distinto y estar un tiempo con su padre, le hará bien.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Vacaciones de navidad"**

Tu último ataque fue my fuerte, Parkergold- le siseo una voz masculina que se oía bastante enojada- debes aprender a controlar mejor tu mente.

-Eso intento, pero no es tan fácil. No creas que me gusta tener estas pesadillas- contesto la rubia mordazmente

-Pues eso parece

-¿Y será seguro juntar a Tea con los gemelos?- pregunto la castaña preocupada

-Te aseguro que ellos no harán nada que la lastime- le aseguro el pelirrojo

-No temo por su seguridad, temo por la nuestra- finalizo el peli azabache

Tea al escuchar esa voz se paró de golpe y palideció de golpe "no puede ser, no es posible" susurraba mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Harry al verla se preocupo y la sostuvo en brazos, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**_ Waaaa un dementor (corre como loca y se esconde tras de ti) gracias por salvarme, porque si me atrapan antes de finalizar esta historia muchos lectores me mandaran maldiciones vía lechuza, ya me amenazaron jajajaja. Ya pronto se sabrá que tiene Tea, soy algo malvada pero todo se resolverá más adelante…

Yo igual las parejas chica buena y chico malo, pero su pareja no será Ron, ya la tengo fríamente calculada y pronto saldrá también. Besos y abrazos.

_**LucyFelton14**__**:**_ Pues cuantas se imaginan a Tea con Ron, ya me pico el gusanito hacer un Rea aunque sea one-shot, seria genial no?¿? Ya pronto habrá más Dramione. Besos

_**Varonesa:**_Jejeje suele suceder que luego no se guardan bien las alertas, a mi me pasa también. Me da tanto gusto mucho que te guste esta historia. Percy y Tea?¿? Aguas esa si jamás de los jamases me la habían dicho, son tan diferentes que me cuesta imaginármelos juntos. Besos


	15. Vacaciones de navidad

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>Draco la ayudo a sentarse en un sillón y la cobijo bien, antes de sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo de forma protectora sobre sus hombros.<p>

-Antes que nada, quiero pedirles a Draco y Hermione-comenzó a decir el maestro- que no permitan que Atenea se atrase en sus clases ya que no volverá si no hasta el miércoles a clases cuando ya esté repuesta totalmente

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y la rubia refunfuño algo, pero sabía que con su aspecto no tenía mucho sobre lo que alegar.

-Tal vez lo mejor será que te tomes un descanso Tea- le dijo el anciano acariciando su cabello y luego mirando a los Gryffindor- según sé, ustedes pasaran sus vacaciones en Grimmauld Place. Me agradaría que se llevaran a Atenea, respirar un aire distinto y estar un tiempo con su padre, le hará bien.

-Un momento profesor- dijo Draco de una forma molesta y sorprendida- Esta diciendo que en el estado en el que esta, ¿le va a permitir ir a Grimmauld Place, y con San Potter?

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que estará a salvo y confió plenamente en que tanto el señor Black como todos los demás la cuidaran muy bien- le contesto tranquilo Albus- ahora, que si prefiere cuidarla como hasta el momento no creo que Sirius le niegue la entrada a su casa esta temporada.

Draco hizo un mohín y se quedo mirando sus zapatos que parecían ser lo más interesante del mundo, mientras Tea acariciaba su mano.

El profesor siguió dándoles indicaciones a los jóvenes acerca de cómo cuidar a la joven hiperactiva de cabellos rubios. Entre la cual estaba que Harry y Tea dejarían el castillo días después que los demás estudiantes y que serían acompañados por la Guardia Avanzada.

Tea se recargo en el hombro de Draco y en un susurro le dijo: "tonto sobreprotector" el rubio solo sonrió y acaricio su cabello. La joven suspiro y cerro sus ojos

Hermione los veía sentada desde el piso. Dejo escapar un suspiro, casi imperceptible pero nadie lo noto. Solo una chica de mechones rosas que fingía dormir.

La plática se extendió, pero poco a poco todos se fueron a dormir.

Draco cargo a Tea hasta su habitación y Hermione lo ayudo a acostar a la rubia que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Pero cuando la castaña se disponía a abandonar la habitación un brazo la detuvo.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo Draco mirando a la castaña a los ojos

-Cuidare a Tea por ti en Grimmauld Place. Sabía que no querrías ir

-No es de eso- dijo el rubio tornándose serio mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su pálido rostro- es sobre lo que paso hoy, en el prado.

-Lo sé- suspiro la joven- no debimos haber dejado sola a Tea…

-¿Me dejas hablar Hermione?- interrumpió Draco- lo que quiero decirte, es que bueno… tu me gustas, me pasan cosas contigo que no se explicar…

-Basta Draco- ahora fue la castaña quien hablo- somos enemigos y eso no va a cambiar. Tu yo no podemos estar juntos. Solo olvida estos días ¿sí?

Y sin más, la castaña salió de la habitación y se encerró en su cuarto dejando a un frustrado rubio.

A la mañana siguiente el profesor Snape se presento en la habitación de Tea.

-¿Cuántas veces debemos repasar esta lección para que la aprendas? Tu último ataque fue my fuerte, Parkergold- le siseo una voz masculina que se oía bastante enojada- debes aprender a controlar mejor tu mente.

-Eso intento, pero no es tan fácil. No creas que me gusta tener estas pesadillas- contesto la rubia mordazmente

-Pues eso parece. Es como si disfrutaras todo donde no haces el esfuerzo de evitarlo. Tu fuerza de voluntad debe ser tu mayor aliado. Tal vez podrías concentrarte mejor si regresaras a tu torre.

-Ni loca. No viviré en cautiverio nunca más. Lograre controlar esto, ya lo veras.

-Como quieras. Ahora empecemos. Ya lo sabes, tratare de leer tu mente y tu lo impedirás.

La rubia asintió y cerró sus ojos lista para empezar su lección.

Ese mismo domingo, mientras Tea aprendía con Snape, él se fue a su práctica de quidditch, pero no pudo concentrarse. En su mente solo estaba la negativa de la castaña, mientras más meditaba Draco la situación, más increíble le parecía. El no se había enamorado de Hermione por convivir con ella en la torre de los premios Anuales, si no, que siempre lo había estado por que ella no veía en el poder o riqueza, si no que veía a la persona. Tal vez aparte de su madre y de Tea, era la única persona que tenía un sentimiento real por él. Por eso Draco estaba tan desesperado por atraer su atención, porque, aunque fueran insultos, la castaña era sincera en lo que decía. Solo que él rubio no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad, hasta ese momento.

Por otra parte, Hermione estaba confundida. No podía negar que el rubio le atraía, pero eran tan diferentes entre sí. Además de que todos sabían la fama de conquistador empedernido que tenía Draco Malfoy, así que ¿cómo saber que lo que había dicho era enserio? Era imposible que él se enamorara de una "sangre sucia" o ¿no?

Cuando Draco volvió a la torre Tea lo esperaba sentada en una silla mecedora con un libro apoyado en sus rodillas. Al verlo entrar la chica sonrió pero luego se fijo más en su expresión.

-¿Qué tienes Drake?

-Nada, estoy cansado. Eso es todo

-Draco Malfoy, no me mientas.

El ojigris suspiro y se sentó en el piso frente a su amiga y le tomo las manos.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me enamore?

La rubia asintió como respuesta, pero un extraño deja vú sobre una lejana conversación le decía que la conversación tomaría un rumbo triste.

-Pues se lo dije y ella me rechazo

-Dime ¿Quién es?

-Hermione Granger

Tea se compadeció de su amigo, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás había escuchado que él hablara de sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Así que se dejo caer de rodillas y lo abrazo

-Sonríe Draco, solo es el primer intento. No te vas a rendir tan fácilmente ¿o sí?

Los dos rubios se quedaron así por largo rato. Sentados uno frente al otro sin saber que decir. Tan solo dándose animo uno al otro. Para romper el silencio que se había forjado entre ellos, Tea pregunto si Draco se iría con ella a pasar la navidad, pero el Slytherin negó con la cabeza. La joven ya no insistió, sabía que su orgulloso amigo no cedería en su carácter para acudir a tal celebración.

- No voy, no porque no quiera estar contigo, es para ahorrar conflictos- alegó él- no podría negarte una navidad con tu padre. Pero te tengo una sorpresa…

Draco salió de la habitación y regreso algunos segundos más tarde con una caja de metal plateada y finamente decorada y se la entrego a la chica.

-Me ha costado mucho trabajo encontrar esto. Es un espejo mágico. Si quieres verme solo di mi nombre y podremos hablar, ya que yo tengo el otro. ¿Te gusta?

Atenea sonrió feliz y abrazo a su amigo, no lo tendría cerca, pero de alguna forma el seguiría cuidándola.

En la torre de astronomía Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione platicaban sobre las vacaciones que ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Ahora tendrás que compartir a Sirius, Harry- bromeaba la pelirroja-creo que Tea es algo posesiva. Ya vez como es con Malfoy, su hermano, dice ella.

-¿Y será seguro juntar a Tea con los gemelos?- pregunto Hermione visiblemente preocupada

-Te aseguro que ellos no harán nada que la lastime- le aseguro Ron- no ceo que mamá lo permita, pero no son tan malos

-No temo por su seguridad, temo por la nuestra- finalizo Harry riendo- juntar a esa chica con los gemelos puede ser contra producente. Solo espero que la casa no explote o nos quedaremos sin cuartel.

Los demás amigos se rieron ante el comentario del peli azabache.

Cuando por fin se reunieron todos en Grimmauld place…

Los chicos platicaban animadamente y se reían mientras planeaban como hacerle una broma al elfo domestico, mientras Ginny y Hermione conversaban con Atenea que estaba recostada en un sillón. A pesar de que lucía muy bien, Sirius se había encargado de que la joven no se fatigara. Si Draco era sobreprotector, Sirius había hecho todo lo humamente posible para consentirla.

Harry, Ron y los gemelos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y sus voces se pudieron escuchar con mayor claridad.

-Te lo digo Harry, será muy divertido y no causaremos gran daño- dijo uno de los gemelos.

Tea al escuchar esa voz se paró de golpe y palideció de golpe "no puede ser, no es posible" susurraba mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Harry al verla se preocupo y la sostuvo en brazos, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Pero los chicos Weasley no voltearon seguían entretenidos mirando una caja que George sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Merodeador?- dijo Tea en un hilo de voz- ¿Eres tú?

Fred se volteo lentamente y al ver a la rubia sonrió de forma traviesa

-Hola Rapunzel ¿escapaste de tu torre?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Son cosas del pasado"**

-Supongo que a Sirius, Fred dejara de caerle bien después de esto- comento Harry

-Una de dos, o le prohíbe la entrada desde ahora o brinca de gusto por la noticia

-¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen?- pregunto Sirius fingiendo estar molesto

-Es una larga historia papá- le respondió la chica de ojos verdes- ¿De cuánto tiempo dispones?

-¿Qué rayos le sucede a Tea, Sirius?- pregunto Harry

-Es una larga historia. Se las contare, pero reúne a todos. Creo que es mejor que sepan la verdad- contesto el ojigris

**Review**

_**LucyFelton14:**__ Sisisi, ya me han dicho lo de Ron/Tea, así que ya lo estoy planeando. Seria tierno una imagen padre hija de Tea y Sirius, no lo había pensado y solo porque lo pides tú, agrandare un huequito para poner ese momento. Más adelante vendrá ese y más Dramione. Besos _

_**Bruzzxa-k:**__ Si, Draco triste esta para partirle el corazón a cualquiera. Siempre pensé que Draco tenía un gran corazón bajo esa fachada de niño malo y aquí me proyecte. Espero te guste mi mezcla de gemelos y Tea. Besos _


	16. Cosas del pasado

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

Los chicos platicaban animadamente y se reían mientras planeaban como hacerle una broma al elfo domestico, mientras Ginny y Hermione conversaban con Atenea que estaba recostada en un sillón. A pesar de que lucía muy bien, Sirius se había encargado de que la joven no se fatigara. Si Draco era sobreprotector, Sirius había hecho todo lo humamente posible para consentirla.

Harry, Ron y los gemelos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y sus voces se pudieron escuchar con mayor claridad.

-Te lo digo Harry, será muy divertido y no causaremos gran daño- dijo uno de los gemelos.

**Tea al escuchar esa voz se paró de golpe y palideció de golpe "no puede ser, no es posible" susurraba mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Harry al verla se preocupo y la sostuvo en brazos, temiendo que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Pero los chicos Weasley no voltearon seguían entretenidos mirando una caja que George sostenía entre sus manos. **

**-¿Merodeador?- dijo Tea en un hilo de voz- ¿Eres tú?**

**Fred se volteo lentamente y al ver a la rubia sonrió de forma traviesa **

**-Hola Rapunzel ¿escapaste de tu torre? **

**Tea dejo escapar una lágrima y se soltó del agarre de Harry para poder abrazar a su pelirrojo y bromista amigo, quien también la abrazo efusivamente. **

Los demás miraban extrañados la situación, no se suponía que esos dos se conocieran o que se trataran con más naturalidad. Ron se acerco ligeramente a Hermione y le pregunto por Rapunzel

-Es una princesa de un cuento muggle- le respondió la castaña- que es famosa por tener largo cabello, pero creo que Fred se refiere a que es una chica que está atrapada en una torre de la cual jamás ha salido y que ansia su libertad.

-Supongo que a Sirius, Fred dejara de caerle bien después de esto- comento Harry

-Una de dos, o le prohíbe la entrada desde ahora o brinca de gusto por la noticia- comento Ginny- Pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué se conocen?

Cuando los amigos voltearon a ver a la pareja vieron que ya no se abrazaban y que en cambio la rubia golpeaba al pelirrojo en el pecho mientras unas cuantas lágrimas adornaban su rostro.

-Eres un tonto, no sabes lo preocupaba que estuve- le reclamaba ella- con tanta gente desapareciendo y tú te vas de la nada sin decir adiós. Eres un tonto…

-Tranquila, ya me viste ¿no?- repuso el chico tratando de acariciar su cabello- estoy bien. Todo fue tan rápido que no me pude despedir.

Aunque eso ultimo el chico lo había dicho riéndose, Tea no lo tomo a juego porque lo golpeo con fuerza en el brazo y después camino por hacia las escaleras.

-¿No te pudiste despedir? Eres un tonto que no tiene sentimientos.

La rubia ojiverde subió por totalmente roja de furia las escaleras y azoto la puerta de lo que los demás supusieron que era su habitación.

Los chicos solo suspiraron y con un "mujeres" siguieron con sus planes de hacerle una broma al elfo, lo que claro molesto a Hermione. Solo Ginny se quedo mirando al techo preguntándose ¿Cómo es que su hermano conocía a esa chica?

Atenea llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Tomo de su mesita de noche el espejo de Draco y después de un rato llego. Primero sonrió pero al ver los ojos rojos de su amiga su semblante cambio.

-Drake, está aquí. Él está aquí y es un tonto- dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas

-¿Quién?- pregunto el rubio confundido, pero luego solo soltó un "ah" en señal de recordarlo- al menos está vivo Tea, debes estar feliz por eso…

-Ash hombre tenías que ser. Él dijo lo mismo

Pero la rubia recordó algo ¿Qué demonios hacía el en la casa de su padre? Se despidió atropelladamente de su ojigris amigo y bajo corriendo las escaleras. En la sala no había nadie, solo su lechuza Firieth parada en la ventana con un paquete entre sus garras. A su lado estaba Hefestos, la lechuza de Malfoy con otro paquete, más grande pero envuelto con el mismo papel.

La ojiverde los tomo los dos paquetes y los deslizo debajo del árbol de navidad. Escucho voces procedentes del comedor y fue hacia allá. Un gemelo estaba de pie frente a la ventana comiendo una manzana y el otro platicaba con Tonks y Hermione.

Frente al asombro de todos, Tea no dudo ni un segundo y se planto frente de Fred, quien trataba de mostrarse serio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto parándose frente a Fred

-También me da gusto verte- respondió el con una sonrisa, pero al ver el semblante serio de la joven suspiro- ¿Por qué todo lo tomas tan apecho? Estoy aquí porque Sirius nos invito a mi familia y a mí. ¿Cuál es tu motivo? ¿Qué haces lejos de tu torre, Rapunzel?

-Sirius es mi padre- dijo la joven

-¿Y ustedes de donde se conocen?- pregunto Sirius fingiendo estar molesto- Para acabarse de presentar se ve que no son extraños y el golpe de hace rato y los reclamos tampoco son de una primera impresión.

-Es una larga historia papá- le respondió la chica de ojos verdes- ¿De cuánto tiempo dispones?

-De toda la hora de la comida. Así que siéntense los dos y explíquense.

Tea se sentó junto a su padre y Hermione se acerco con su medicina, la ojiverde la miro con desdén, pero Sirius le indico con la mano que no se las diera. El trió dorado lo miro sorprendido. Hace unos días se había puesto demasiado mal y ahora su padre decía que no era necesaria su medicina.

En lugar de eso Molly Weasley se acerco con una bebida color morado que la joven se tomo sin protestar en cuanto su padre se lo indico. Hermione regreso a la cocina con Ginny, Tonks y la señora Weasley para servir la comida. Refunfuñando por que la joven no tomo su medicina, pero la pelirroja y bondadosa señora le dijo que olvidara eso, que un padre siempre sabría qué era lo mejor para sus hijos.

Cuando volvieron a sentarse, Sirius ya estaba sentado entre Fred y Tea, esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara.

-La conocí a mediados de mi primer año en Hogwarts- comenzó Fred- vagaba solo por los pasillos y encontré un pasaje que no aparecía en el mapa del merodeador, así que investigue y la encontré. Aunque me golpeo con un libro.

-Era lo único que tenía a la mano- se defendió la chica- además me asustaste

-Después de eso, platicamos largo rato. Ella me dijo que nadie debía saber de su existencia y que tendríamos problemas si nos encontraban…-prosiguió el pelirrojo

-Pero el prometió volver, así que llegamos al acuerdo de nunca revelar nuestros nombres ni nada que pudiera descubrirnos. Así que él se convirtió en el "merodeador" pero no encontrábamos un nombre clave para mí- interrumpió la rubia

-Pero pasado un tiempo la encontré leyendo cuentos muggles, le pedí me leyera uno y por casualidad me leyó "Rapunzel", después de eso- retomo la historia el pelirrojo- la llame así. La visitaba siempre que podía, hasta que Umbridge nos suspendió del colegio y no pude despedirme… lo que me recuerda... Fred Weasley

El pelirrojo extendió su mano a la rubia que solo se ataco de la risa y la tomo pronunciando su nombre, ante la sonrisa de todos.

La comida transcurrió sin problemas, pero esa tarde, Sirius autorizo que Tea fuera de compras en compañía de Tonks. Hermione pensaba que Canuto tomaba las cosas a la ligera, pero Harry tenía algunos asuntos que discutir con su padrino.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede a Tea, Sirius?- pregunto Harry directamente cuando estuvo a solas con Black y Lupin 

-Es una larga historia. Se las contare, pero reúne a todos. Creo que es mejor que sepan la verdad- contesto el ojigris

-¿Estás seguro Canuto?- pregunto Remus

-Es lo mejor para todos, también llama a Malfoy, esto lo incumbe también.

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Revelando un secreto"**

-Después de oír esto puede cambiar su opinión sobre Tea, pero deben saberlo- dijo Sirius mirando fijamente la chimenea

-Jamás cambiara nada de lo que veo en ella sin importar que esté pasando- exclamo Draco exasperado-Es lo mas importante en mi vida y me vale un comino si resulta ser un duende o algo parecido 

-¿Y a quien consideramos un demonio en nuestro tiempos?- pregunto Remus

-A Voldemort- contesto Harry en un hilo de voz 

-Los mortífagos atacaron el Callejón Diagon- grito el señor Weasley mientras se metía en la chimenea- debo ir al Ministerio

Todos los demás palidecieron, Tea y Tonks aun no regresaban de haber salido de compras.

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**__ Si si si, no te mueras, porque si no tú te quedas sin saber y yo sin lectora. Justificando a Hermione, diría que la pobre está confundida ya pronto. Y espero te guste mi mezcla de Frea. Besos _

_**LucyFelton14:**__ Wiii qué bueno que te gusto mi combinación de Frea(Fred/Tea) el momento padre e hija ya vendrá pronto, es que voy unos capítulos adelantada y esta exactamente en el punto en el que me quede jejeje. Y te aseguro que Draco no se rendirá jeje. Besitos _


	17. Revelando un pasado

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué rayos le sucede a Tea, Sirius?- pregunto Harry<p>

-Es una larga historia. Se las contare, pero reúne a todos. Creo que es mejor que sepan la verdad- contesto el ojigris

-¿Estás seguro Canuto?- pregunto Remus

-Es lo mejor para todos, también llama a Malfoy, esto lo incumbe también.

Harry salió de la sala dejando atrás a los amigos de su padre.

En la sala les platico a sus amigos lo que habían decidido Remus y Sirius. Ron se puso a reunir a su familia en cuanto el peli azabache termino de hablar.

-¿De dónde vamos a sacar a Malfoy?- pregunto Harry a Hermione. La castaña hizo una mueca extraña

-Creo que yo sé- dijo al fin tras un suspiro- Tea me hablo de un espejo que está en su habitación con el que puede hablar con él.

La castaña subió lentamente y al ver un espejo de plata sobre la cama, supuso que era ese. Lo tomo entre sus manos y suspiro. "Draco Malfoy" dijo ella fuerte y claramente. El rubio apareció casi enseguida con una sonrisa pero su rostro se descompuso al ver a la Gryffindor. La joven le explico que Sirius quería hablar con ellos en referencia a Atenea y que se presentara inmediatamente en Grimmauld Place.

El ojigris asintió y desapareció sin decir nada más. La castaña suspiro y recordó la última conversación que habían tenido en la cual, el chico le confesaba sus sentimientos. Antes de bajar miro la habitación de la chica y pudo ver que en las paredes había muchas fotos de la rubia con sus amigos, pero que tenía muchas con el Slytherin.

Cuando Hermione bajo a la sala, ya estaban reunidos todos. Draco estaba cubierto de hollín, señal de que acababa de salir de la chimenea. Sirius les indico sentarse y se acerco a la ventana.

-Después de oír esto puede cambiar su opinión sobre Tea, pero deben saberlo- dijo Sirius mirando fijamente la chimenea

-Jamás cambiara nada de lo que veo en ella sin importar que esté pasando- exclamo Draco exasperado-Es lo mas importante en mi vida y me vale un comino si resulta ser un duende o algo parecido

Sirius sonrió, aunque fuera un Malfoy, le agradaba ver que su hija tenía amigos que la querían sinceramente. El pelinegro señalo a su licántropo amigo que carraspeo para atraer la atención.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los mortífagos comenzaron a surgir hace 40 años había una poderosa familia de magos rusos aquí en Londres. Su apellido era Novikov. Ellos tenían poder y dinero en el mundo muggle y el mundo mágico. Voldemort trato que convencerlos de unirse a ellos, pero los Novikov se negaron y fueron eliminados- explico Remus como si estuviera dando una clase- pero los Novikov tenían una hija, Anastacia, de 3 años que se salvo de la matanza por pura suerte. La niña se salvo por que su padre la dio en adopción cuando se sintió amenazado. Dumbledore fue quien adopto a esa niña. Para protegerla se le cambio el apellido a Parkergold, para que no pudieran relacionarla con ese hecho. Además de que su cabello rubio fue teñido de negro para cuidarla.

-La niña- prosiguió el castaño- creció en el valle Godric, donde al poco tiempo paso al cuidado de la familia Potter. Anastasia y James crecieron como hermanos, y se querían como tal.

Todos prestaban atención, mientras Harry se imaginaba a una Tea de cabello negro jugando con su padre.

-Cuando entramos a Hogwarts, ellos llegaron juntos. En el camino James se hizo amigo de Sirius, lo cual creo que para la chica no le causo mucha gracia- se rio el licántropo- ¿no Sirius?

El aludido solo rio y tomo una foto entre sus manos, donde salían tres chicos de cabello negro, James, Anastasia y él.

-Anastasia era una chica diferente, le costaba hacer amigos y era muy intuitiva. Tenía un gran corazón pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado competitiva. Ella y yo siempre tuvimos una extraña relación. Siempre queriendo saber quién era mejor en que. Creo que James, Remus y yo nos volvimos una mala influencia. Era muy talentosa pero rebelde- decía Sirius con un tono melancólico- peleábamos por todo, por el quidditch, por ver quién sacaba mejores notas, incluso por ver quién sería animago primero, si ella o yo.

-Fue Anastasia de las primeras en saber mi condición, en aceptarme por ser así y fue la primera en ser animaga. Ella tomaba la forma de un leopardo de las nieves, solo la vi transformarse pocas veces. Las primeras veces, me hacía compañía, la última vez que la vi hacerlo fue para ganar una apuesta contra Sirius- explico Remus al notar que su amigo estaba perdido en sus recuerdos- Era muy hermosa y muchos dicen que era fácil enamorarte de ella si la conocías bien ¿No Sirius?

El aludido no respondió, simplemente no sonrió. Todos lo miraban atentamente.

-El sueño de Anastasia era ser Auror- dijo Sirius en un susurro, de no ser porque todos estaban en silencio nadie lo habría escuchado- Se esforzaba mucho por eso. Sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella, y se lo hice saber, pero ella solo sonreía y nunca me tomaba enserio. Pero fue durante uno de sus misiones de entrenamiento que todo cambio.

-Los mortífagos los emboscaron y atraparon a muchos, otros murieron. Anastasia estuvo desaparecida por varias semanas, pensé que moriría- relato Sirius- cuando la encontraron está muy herida. No quería hablar con nadie, solo con Lily. Se escondía de nosotros, estaba muy irritable, lloraba. Era otra. Meses más tarde el secreto que ella guardaba no pudo ocultarlo más, estaba embarazada. Cuando lo supe, le grite, ella lloro, me confesó todo y al final vino a vivir conmigo.

Sirius suspiro y tomo otra foto entre sus manos, una donde salía el con Anastasia y una pequeña bebe. Remus posó la mano en el hombro de su amigo. El pelinegro suspiro.

-Cuando Tea nació fui tan feliz, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Anya volvió a sonreir. No me importaba quien era el padre de esa niña, ni lo que hubiera pasado. Le roge mucho a Anastasia que me dejara ponerle mi apellido a la niña, le prometí que la cuidaría y la amaría siempre. Ella temía que se la quitaran. Cuando por fin acepto éramos una familia, una muy extraña- relataba Canuto con su mirada fija en la foto- Cuando Dumbledore nos dijo de la profecía que hablaba de Harry y que los Potter se debían esconder, yo desconfiaba de Remus y los convencí de hacer guardián a Peter, Anastasia estaba en contra de eso, desde antes de que naciera Atenea ella ya no le hablaba, lo evitaba. No confiaba en él. Un día me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente que volvería pronto. Me hiso prometerle que si algo le pasaba yo huiría con la bebe y sería su padre, me dejo una carta que me dijo no leyera a menos de que algo malo sucediera. Antes de salir por la puerta me dio un beso y me dijo: "Siempre te he querido Sirius, solo que no sabía cómo decirlo". Jamás la volví a ver.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?-pregunto Harry-¿Qué decía la carta, Sirius?

-Voldemort la mato, ella trataba de detenerlo, de salvarte a ti, y salvar a Tea al mismo tiempo. Y en la carta me explicaba que había pasado mientras estuvo desaparecida, y quien era el padre de esa niña- explico el aludido- Cuando algunos días mas tarde, tus padres murieron me sentí enloquecer. El resto de la historia la saben, busque a Peter pero acabe en Azkaban y Tea fue a parar bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore. Desde entonces ella se quedo encerrada para protegerla.

Cuando Sirius dejo de hablar todos se quedaron callados. Todos se imaginaban que Anastasia no había quedado embarazada por gusto, Ginny y Hermione sollozaban en silencio por la trágica historia de amor de Sirius. En ese momento Harry comprendió porque Tea era así con él. Ella sabía que sus padres lo habían dado todo por cuidarlo a él, por vengar a sus padres.

-¿Quién es el padre de Tea?- pregunto Draco con un tono de voz que helada la sangre y apretaba sus puños. El la había visto sufrir por muchos años y sabia que lo que más le dolía era la falta de sus padres.

-¿No lo adivinas Malfoy?-pregunto Remus- En su nombre está la clave Lillith Atenea Black Parkergold…

-En la cultura muggle Lillith es la reina de los demonios- dijo Hermione

-¿Y a quien consideramos un demonio en nuestro tiempos?- pregunto Remus

-A Voldemort- contesto Harry en un hilo de voz

Una lechuza entre hecha un bólido en la sala sobresaltando a todos que se habían quedado en silencio.

-Los mortífagos atacaron el Callejón Diagon- grito el señor Weasley mientras se metía en la chimenea- debo ir al Ministerio

Todos los demás palidecieron, Tea y Tonks aun no regresaban de haber salido de compras. Detrás del señor Weasley salieron Sirius y Remus. Mientras los demás esperaban el regreso de las dos chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! De nuevo yo dando lata xD, espero les guste este capítulo que exprimió hasta la última gota de mi inspiración del día, lo tuve que escribir varias veces por qué no me convencía. Espero a ustedes les guste.<strong>

**Ya saben que cualquier duda u otro comentario es aceptado, siempre los leo y siempre los contesto. Además los invito a unirse a mi club de fans, (que una nena hermosa me hizo el favor de inaugurar. Te adorow Umi Nara por eso) y la dirección en la siguiente: http: / .com / #! / groups / 159972874072437 / **sin los espacios****

**Hay podrán enterarse de todo lo que pasa por mi loca cabecita y las muchas sorpresas que aún están por venir. **

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Navidad"**

Por todo el callejón solo se oían gritos, y la gente corría para todos lados. Tea tenía miedo, ya que se había separado de Tonks. Corría siguiendo la multitud, pero una mano masculina la hizo retroceder, la cargo en vilo y le tapo la boca. Tea trago saliva. No sabía a donde la llevaban

Cuando la puerta se abrió se asomo la cara de Sirius, y la rubia se le abalanzo encima llorando. Canuto solo correspondió al abrazo de su hija.

-A ti te gusta mi hermano ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido él- pregunto el chico

-No digas tonterías, vamos ayúdame con esto. Haz algo útil

**Review**

_**Bruzzxa-k:**__ Jajaja no soy chantajista, solo digo la pura verdad. Waaa otra fan de Frea, Frea es lo máximo xD ok no, ya me emocione. Espero te guste este capítulo y un largo review al respecto jajaja _

_**LucyFelton14:**__ Okis, me da gusto seguirte leyendo por aquí. Besitos _


	18. Navidad

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>Una lechuza entre hecha un bólido en la sala sobresaltando a todos que se habían quedado en silencio.<p>

-Los mortífagos atacaron el Callejón Diagon- grito el señor Weasley mientras se metía en la chimenea- debo ir al Ministerio

Todos los demás palidecieron, Tea y Tonks aun no regresaban de haber salido de compras. Detrás del señor Weasley salieron Sirius y Remus. Mientras los demás esperaban el regreso de las dos chicas.

Draco daba de vueltas por toda la sala, parecía un dragón enjaulado. Fred y Harry estaban por las mismas. Ahora que sabían los motivos para que esa chica estuviera encerrada.

_Varios minutos antes en el callejón Diagon_

Tea y Tonks estaban fascinadas comprando cosas, era la primera navidad oficial que ella celebraría, había comprado regalos para todos. Incluso para Draco, aunque su arrogante amigo no lo vería hasta después de esa fecha.

Se separo un poco de Tonks y se entretuvo en el mostrador de una tienda, buscaba una caja especial para el regalo de Harry. No lo había comprado ahí, ya sabía que le daría, algo que valía mucho, pero necesitaba una envoltura original. De pronto sucedió.

Todo fue tan rápido que no alcanzo a comprender, encapuchados de negro se materializaron en todo el callejón y comenzaron a atacar a la gente que pasaba. Tea miro a todos lados y no había rastros de su pelirrosa acompañante.

Por todo el callejón solo se oían gritos, y la gente corría para todos lados. Tea tenía miedo, Corría siguiendo la multitud, pero una mano masculina la hizo retroceder, Tea trato de defenderse, su varita estaba en la bolsa que Hermione le había prestado para guardar todas sus cosas sin que estorbasen.

No veía quien la retenía contra su voluntad. Pero esa misma persona acallo sus gritos con una mano. Sabía que de nada le serviría gritar y estaba tan aterrada que había olvidado sus hechizos. Ese mismo hombre la cargo y se la llevo lejos del Callejón Diagon.

La rubia sintió cuando el desconocido se apareció en otro lugar. Era una habitación obscura. Atenea respiraba apresuradamente y cuando se sintió libre de su opresor, una diminuta luz proveniente de un agujero en la muerte le mostraba donde estaba su secuestrador. Armose de valor y se acerco a él mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho. Su secuestrador no sabía ademan de defenderse.

En la sala todos esperaban noticias, después de un rato llegaron Remus, Sirius y Nymphadora. Les explicaron que ya todo estaba controlado, y que algunos aurores estaban de guardia en el callejón.

-Sirius, ¿Dónde está Tea?- pregunto Harry en un hilo de voz

Antes de que Sirius contestara, se empezaron a oír pasos en la habitación superior. Sirius subió a la carrera y pudo escuchar las voces de quien discutía en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te atreves a secuestrarme? Dime donde estamos, llévame a mi casa- decía la femenina voz. Canuto sonrió

Cuando la puerta se abrió se asomo la cara de Sirius, y la rubia se le abalanzo encima llorando, una vez que le reconoció. Canuto solo correspondió al abrazo de su hija. Y luego levantando la vista miro al desconocido.

-Gracias por traer a mi niña Bill, no sé qué hubiera pasado sin ti- le dijo

Bill Weasley sonrió y levanto los hombros, una vez que se calmo, la chica pudo verlo mejor. Era un joven apuesto, de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Y se sintió avergonzada por haberlo golpeado. Draco, Fred y Harry entraron al oír el nombre de Bill.

-Paseaba en el callejón y vi a Tonks con esta chica, supuse que era tu hija. Estaba cerca de ella cuando el ataque comenzó, la seguí y la traje aquí. Aunque creo que la asuste.

La chica se puso completamente roja y empezó a tartamudear una disculpa, pero no lograba articular palabras. Y ante este hecho Draco se empezó a reír. Tea debía estar muy nerviosa para hacer eso.

La chica volteo a verlo y su expresión cambio.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!- le grito- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!

La rubia salió de la habitación y persiguió al dueño de los ojos grises, por toda la casa.

Después del susto, ahora se reía. Era extraña, pero simplemente era Tea.

-No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Malfoy- exclamo Bill divertido- ya me golpeo y déjame decirte que esa niña tiene fuerzas

Después de ese incidente, Draco se despidió prometiendo volver después de navidad. Lo cierto es que Sirius aun tenía cosas que aclararles. Como por ejemplo la enfermedad mental de Tea, sobre la cual, ni Fred ni Draco creían un comino.

El día de noche buena todos estaban apurados. Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley cocinaban. Remus, Sirius, Harry y los gemelos estaban ayudando a limpiar la casa. El señor Weasley y Tonks ponían la mesa. Solo por ser la primera navidad de Tea estaban todos ayudando.

-A ti te gusta mi hermano ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido él- pregunto un chico pelirrojo entrando en la sala, al ver a Tea sacando adornos de unas cajas.

-No digas tonterías, vamos ayúdame con esto. Haz algo útil- le reprendió la rubia dándole una esferas- quiero decorar el árbol al estilo muggle y después de eso adornaremos toda la casa con magia.

-Ok como digas- le dijo Ron- pero esa platica pendiente.

Tea se hizo como la que no oyó y se trepo en una silla a colgar sus adornos y decorar el árbol. Después de hacer eso, puso todos los regalos debajo de su árbol, aunque se aseguro de cambiar el papel del regalo que Draco le había enviado a Hermione.

La cena fue tranquila, pero a la mañana siguiente el alboroto causado por una chica de rubios cabellos y mechones rosas despertó a todos. Era hora de abrir los regalos.

Todos se acomodaron, aun en pijama, en la sala y abrieron uno por uno los regalos.

El primero fue de Draco para Tea, era una pulsera de plata con cascabeles y venia con una nota: "_Para que ya no te me pierdas de vista, hermanita_" (.)

Uno por uno fueron abriendo los regalos, casi todos eran para la rubia, Hermione le regalo una novela muggle "Cumbres Borrascosas", Ron le regalo un diario, su padre le regalo una gargantilla de oro con un relicario donde había una foto de él y Anastasia.

Al final el único regalo que quedo era uno que no tenía remitente, pero que en letras muy grades decía: _Hermione. _

La castaña lo abrió con recelo, y en su interior había un precioso collar de plata que tenia la forma de dos serpientes entrelazadas, dentro tenía una nota que decía: "_por que lo que siento es verdadero. __D.L.M." _(.com/graphics/mailers/double_snake_)

La rubia sonrió con picardía y luego saco a rastras a Harry del salón y lo llevo a su habitación.

-No me he disculpado por mi actitud contigo-dijo ella- pero necesito hablar contigo

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben que cualquier duda u otro comentario es aceptado, siempre los leo y siempre los contesto. Además los invito a unirse a mi club de fans, donde podran mandarme maldiciones directamente por tardarme tanto (que una nena hermosa me hizo el favor de inaugurar. Te adorow Umi Nara por eso) y la dirección en la siguiente: <strong>**.com/#!/groups/159972874072437/  
><strong>

**Hay podrán enterarse de todo lo que pasa por mi loca cabecita y las muchas sorpresas que aún están por venir. **

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Hermanos"**

-Oye tú podrías haber sido mi hermano, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes

-Si las cosas fueran diferentes

-¿Algún día dejaras tus bromas peligrosas? Vas a matar a alguien un día de estos- le recrimino la castaña

-Vamos, déjame ser. Además fue divertido ¿A qué no?

-Ella no está enferma cierto- dijo él, pero era más una afirmación a una pregunta

-No

**Review**

_**89chesire:**__ No sabes la sonrisa que me acabas de sacar con tu comentario. Espero leerte mas seguido. Besos _

_**Bruzzxa-k:**__ No no no! No me dejes sin lectora porque te acusare con el padre de Tea por malvada jajaja ok no. Esa no te la esperabas cierto, bueno espero seguir contestando tus dudas y dejándote más. Besos _

_**LucyFelton14:**__ Ya se vienen mas momentos dramiones, no me presiones, hago lo que puedo. Y que intuitiva eres para ver la relación Tea-Voldy. _


	19. Un regalo especial

**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J.K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

**Espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p>La rubia sonrió con picardía y luego saco a rastras a Harry del salón y lo llevo a su habitación.<p>

-No me he disculpado por mi actitud contigo-dijo ella- pero necesito hablar contigo

-¿Pensé que el que siempre se disculpaba era yo?- bromeo Harry

La rubia lo abrazo fuertemente y no le permitió seguir hablando. El solo correspondió a su abrazo y acaricio su cabello cuando empezó a oír que ella sollozaba.

-No llores Tea- susurraba el peli azabache- no me gusta verte así. Además si Sirius nos ve, pensara que te hice algo malo.

La rubia se rio quedamente y seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su pijama.

-No creas que se me olvido tu regalo Harry- comento ella recordando que solo ella no le había dado- pero con el alboroto del callejón no pude envolverlo como Merlín manda, además supuse que preferirías disfrutar de esto tú solo.

La rubia se puso de pie y bajo un cofre de madera, tallado minuciosamente. En la tapa y con letras de oro estaba escrito: _Anastasia Ivanova Parkergold_

-El cofre va con "v" de vuelta, todo lo que está adentro es tuyo- dijo ella entregándoselo al ojiverde- son algunas cosillas que encontré por ahí.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero una mano aprisiono su muñeca. La chica choco sus verdes orbes con las esmeraldas de Harry.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Tea asintió levemente y se sentó a su lado.

Harry acaricio la tapa del cofre y recordó la historia de la madre de Tea, y suspiro de forma audible. La chica paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo miro de forma fraternal.

Juntos abrieron la tapa dejando al descubierto varias cosas, algunas alhajas y un álbum de fotos.

-Tea… esto… yo no puedo aceptarlo- le dijo Harry, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Y por qué no? Ya te lo dije, el cofre es de mi madre. Al morir ella, lo herede por así decirlo, pero encontré algunas cosas que quiero que tengas porque son tuyas por derecho. No es mucho- parloteaba ella- ya te lo dije, son cosas que encontré en el desván. Son cosas de tus padres, Harry

El pelizabache la miro sorprendido. ¿Qué sabia ella del pasado de sus padres?. La duda y la incertidumbre debieron marcarse en su rostro, pues la rubia sonrió.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero mi madre y tu padre se criaron juntos. Mi madre fue adoptada por Dumbledore, pero como este no podía cuidarla, ella paso a quedar bajo la tutela de los Potter. Eran como hermanos

Los dos sentados como niños en la cama sacaron cuidadosamente el álbum y lo ojearon, las primeras eran de dos niños de cabello negro. Jugando, abrazados, pero que sobre todo se veían felices. Las fotos tenían cada una, una descripción sobre el momento en que fue tomada.

Después se encontró fotos de Hogwarts, dos niños de cabello negro y una pequeña de negro cabellera igual saludaban alegremente.

Todo estaba ahí, la infancia de su padre retratada. Siguió ojeando y encontró fotos de su madre y su padre. Fotos de Sirius y Anastasia, incluso fotos de él y Tea de bebes.

-Debe ser duro separarte de todo esto- comento el peli azabache cerrando el álbum- supongo que a esto te referías cuando hablamos del pasado

-Si- murmuro la joven- pero no me duele dártelo. Yo crecí con eso, lo único en lo que te llevo ventaja. Ahora es tuyo.

Harry saco un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante azul en su centro, por dentro tenía la inscripción: "_mi amor va mas allá de las estrellas"_

-Es el anillo que James le dio a Lily cuando le propuso matrimonio- explico la rubia- cuando se escondieron en el valle Godric, James se lo encargo a mi padre. Ahora es tuyo, dásela a una chica que ames en verdad y te complemente. Sé que los Potter tienen debilidad por las pelirrojas.

Los dos se rieron con ganas.

-Y las chicas de la casa Black, también por lo que se- le comento Harry divertido ante la repentina seriedad de la chica

-No, a mi no me gustan las pelirrojas. Tonto

-No, pero los pelirrojos si, ¿Qué hay de Fred?

-No sé de que hablas Harry James Potter, a mi no me gusta Fred

-No hay nadie más, acéptalo ya.

-¡Que no!

Harry suspiro derrotado y se recostó en la cama. Tea sonrió en señal de satisfacción y se acomodo a su lado, mientras él cerró sus ojos, ella se dedico a pasar su mano entre sus negros cabellos.

-Solo porque reconozco que Fred es un buen chico te perdonare que me hallas cambiado por él- comento el ojiverde- espero él sepa valórate.

-¿Quieres olvidar eso? Fred no es nada mío. Además deja de decir disparates tú podrías haber sido mi hermano, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes- exclamo la rubia abrazándolo y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del ojiverde.

-Si las cosas fueran diferentes, no pasarían las cosas que pasan- susurro Harry refiriéndose a la guerra que en algún momento tendría lugar.

-Sí, pero admite que hay emoción en tu vida. ¡Vamos Harry! Sube ese ánimo es navidad. Hay que estar alegres.

El pelinegro sonrió y correspondió a su abrazo.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que Harry recordó el cofre, y se enderezo suavemente.

Entre las cosas de sus padres encontró cartas, varios objetos muggles y mágicos y un dije de color plata en forma de leopardo engarzado en una fina cadena igual de plata. Harry al mirarla recordó la historia de Anastasia y supuso que ese dije estaba ahí por error, ya que en ese animal se trasformaba ella.

Abrazo la rubia y aprovecho esos momentos en que su cuello estaba descubierto gracias a su peinado de dos coletas y sujeto la cadena a su cuello con un: "Feliz navidad, hermanita"

Los dos sonrieron y después de que la chica le diera un beso en la mejilla bajaron al comedor, donde ya todos casi terminaban de desayunar.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?- pregunto Sirius pícaramente- Miren que no quiero sorpresas, yo sé que mi hija es hermosa Harry, pero pídeme permiso al menos ¿No?

-No digas tonterías papá- comento la rubia sentándose y sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja.

Por aproximadamente dos días, las cosas transcurrieron en paz en Grimmauld Place, las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas, pese a ser muchos los habitantes. Además de que la señora Weasley les había rogado a los gemelos comportarse para no alterar la precaria salud de la rubia, a quien Sirius vigilaba muy de cerca, y para sorpresa de todo, lo habían cumplido. Fred ya la había visto enferma y no quería verla de esa forma de nuevo.

Pero había una persona que no estaba de acuerdo en la nueva ley aprueba de bromas.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos leyendo un libro cuando se distrajo al ver una cabellera rubia espiar la cocina.

Se acerco a ella lentamente para obligarla a volver a la cama, pero cuando se situó detrás de ella, un ruido como de una explosión se oyó en la cocina. La rubia salió corriendo, al ver a la castaña la jalo consigo y las dos se refugiaron detrás de un sillón.

-¿Algún día dejaras tus bromas peligrosas? Vas a matar a alguien un día de estos- le recrimino la castaña

-Vamos, déjame ser. Además fue divertido ¿A qué no?- respondió la de los mechones rosa

-Claro que no. ¿Viste el desorden que hiciste?

-Oh, vamos Herms. Solo fue un inofensivo pastel explosivo. Solo vi que entro a la cocina uno de los Weasley, pero no sé exactamente quién.

El ruido de la explosión alerto a todos los residentes de la casa de bajaron precipitadamente las escaleras con la varita en mano.

Al ver la cocina embarrada de pastel y a Ron y Bill en la escena del crimen la señora Weasley les grito a hijos.

-¿Pero que mortífagos pasa aquí? ¡Fred, George! ¡Vengan acá enseguida!

-Pero si aquí estamos- respondió George

-Y nosotros no hicimos esto- contesto Fred

Sirius y Remus se atacaron de la risa y el de ojos grises comenzó a buscar a su hija.

-Déjalos Molly- grito desde la sala- sospecho que mi niña es la culpable.

Pero las risas se terminaron cuando un grito se escucho desde el sillón. Hermione se levanto asustada y señalo el piso en donde la rubia se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza.

Sirius la tomo en brazos y corrió con ella seguido por Tonks.

Tras varios minutos regreso Canuto con una expresión más tranquila, y no se sorprendió al ver el pequeño grupo reunido en su sala. Incluso Draco Malfoy ya se encontraba ahí cubierto de hollín.

-Ella no está enferma, cierto- dijo Draco serio, pero era más una afirmación a una pregunta

-No- contesto Sirius sujetando entre sus manos el dije de leopardo que se le cayó a la joven en su ataque de ansiedad- es algo más complejo que eso

-¿Qué le sucede entonces?- pregunto Harry usando un tono más cortes

-Es difícil de explicar, ni yo lo comprendo bien aun-Respondió Sirius frustrado

-Por algún motivo del que no se conocen antecedentes- explico Remus, atrayendo la atención de los presentes- su mente está conectada a la del Señor Tenebroso, en esporádicas ocasiones ella puede ver, oír y sentir lo mismo que el. Sus ataques son provocados por eso, porque con cada visión que ella tiene siente una opresión en el pecho. Las pócimas que toma, son en realidad, sedantes y pociones para dormir. Mientras más cansada este menos sufre esas visiones, pero eso tampoco está comprobado

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben que cualquier duda u otro comentario es aceptado, siempre los leo y siempre los contesto. Además los invito a unirse a mi club de fans, (que una nena hermosa me hizo el favor de inaugurar. Te adorow Umi Nara por eso) y la dirección en la siguiente: <strong>**.com/#!/groups/159972874072437/**

**Hay podrán enterarse de todo lo que pasa por mi loca cabecita y las muchas sorpresas que aún están por venir. **

**¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Deja un Review **

**Con Amor **

**Imari Malfoy**

**Vampira Gitana de la noche**

**Avances: "Platicas"**

La rubia salto de gusto y lo abrazo, provocando que los dos cayeran.

-Gracias por quedarte- exclamo gustosa

-Oye, alguien debe cuidarte o ¿no?

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Si… pero me confundes

La rubia abrió el diario que Ron le regalo y sonrió al ver que unas fotos cayeron de entre las hojas.

**Review**

_**LucyFelton14:**__ Wiiii el héroe Bill! Es que, Tea es así, es medio bipolar jajaja . Es que no supe como mas denominarlo xD Pero no te me adelantes que me dejas sin historia jajaja. Si es un lindo detalle, hermoso en verdad. (n.n) Besos _

_**Bruzzxa-k**__: Si, que viva Bill! Se supone que como es miembro de la Orden del Fenix, Bill ya sabía de la existencia de Tea, por eso la seguía y la salvo. El collar que Draco le dio a Hermione es hermoso, muy a la personalidad del rubio sexy, si Hermione no lo quiero yo consuelo a Draco xD. Ok no te acusare con el papi de Tea, al menos no esta vez xD. Besos _


End file.
